Time of Our Life
by KDGaines08
Summary: "It's something unpredictable, But in the end it's right , I hope you had the time of your life." Kallie Miller was happily dating Dean Ambrose. She was living the dream an amazing job and a hunk of a boyfriend. What happens when "Here comes the Money" plays in the arena and her past comes back to the WWE? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kallie Miller was watching Raw backstage with her best friend and Diva's make up Artist Aubrey. Stephanie McMahon had just won the "Vincent J McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award" and as she stared her speech a theme song began to play one that had not been heard in 7 years , one Kallie never expected to hear again. As her knees got weak she watched as Shane McMahon danced his way to the ring. "Here comes the Money" was heard along with roaring cheers of the crowd.

"Shane ..." Kallie said as her chest tightened.

"Did you know he was going to be here?" Aubrey asked.

All she could do was shake her head no.

"You just had to do it didn't ya?" Shane said. "This is the straw that broke the camels back and that's why I'm back here The Vincent J McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award phenomenal idea amazing and should be bestowed upon some one whose a worthly recipient and that's not you." Shane said.

"What's he doing here?" Kallie said staring at the screen as he talked.

"I don't know babes I really don't? Did any one know he was coming?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know. Just just .. What the hell!" She said.

As Shane talked about how he never lost his spot line and he made a deal with Vince for the company. He told Vince he didn't want money he wanted control of Monday night raw. Vince agreed as long as he had one more match at WrestleMania vs The Undertaker in a Hell in a cell match.

"NO" Kallie said. "What the hell is he doing?" She said shaking her head.

"I don't know .. maybe he wants to come back to WWE."

"WHY? Why now? He made his choice and it wasn't me it was his wife!" She said.

As Seth hobbled over to his wife and gave her a kiss. "Hi Sweet heart." He said to Aubrey.

"HI baby." She smiled.

"Shane's back that's nuts." Roman said as he and Dean came up to Kallie , Seth and Aubrey.

"I can't believe it." Kallie said. "He's back."

"Kallie baby?" Dean said.

Dean and Kallie had been dating on and off over the last year and she has just moved to Vegas from Michigan to live with him. As the segment ended Vince , Stephanie and Shane came back stage and Raw continued. As Shane was talking to Vince and he noticed Kallie.

"Dad , I will talk to you in a bit and Taker really?" He joked as he walked over to the make up area.

"Hey Kal can we talk?" Shane asked staring at her.

"We have nothing to talk about." She stated.

"Kal , please , just a few minutes." He said hoping she would change her mind.

"You said enough 7 years ago when you chose your wife Shane. You didn't want me , so excuse me I have to get back to work." She said going to find Stephanie.

"Dude , She's with me now. So leave her be." Dean warned.

"Dean I like you but you know nothing about what Kallie and I had so please but out." Shane said walking away.

"Ooo this is gonna be interesting." Aubrey said looking at Seth.

"Red , you are all about the drama as long as it's not us." Seth smiled.

"Well you know what will happen if you EVER do that slut puppy crap again." She said in her serious tone making the scissor motion with her hands. "Yep I am a one woman man now. Red you have my heart." He said kissing her.

"Good glad we understand each other." She smiled.

After Raw went off the air Kallie was talking to Stephanie.

"Yes I understand. I can be at Smackdown as well." Kallie said to her.

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked. "You've been kind of shall we say distracted."

"I am fine Stephanie. Did ... did you know Shane was coming back?"

"I didn't officially know until this afternoon and I just didn't get a chance to tell you." She said honestly. "Is him being back going to be a problem?"

"What? No ... I just ..." She hesitated. "No it's fine. He's back and well Yeah Shane McMahon is back"

"He is to make my life a living hell." She said with a smirk.

"Well of course Shane's good at that." Kallie said. "I will send you a text from Smackdown tomorrow."

"Sounds great." She smiled.

As Kallie got her things and met Dean at the car , Shane was still trying to get her attention as she just couldn't look at him. As Aubrey was waiting for Seth she couldn't help but see this she went up to Shane.

"Kallie is my best friend , don't break her again. Leave her alone." Aubrey said.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life walking out on her and leaving this company. I am back now!" Shane said watching as Kallie left the arena with Dean Ambrose.

* * *

 _ **Hello again my lovely readers! I am so sorry it took so long to get back into the writing game. However things in my life have been super crazy , family needs to come first so they have. I am hoping to get back into the groove of things and update more often. Here is a new story one that I have been thinking about since Shane's return , so here it is! I will try to update twice a week , but more than likely it may only be once. Again I do my best when editing and reviewing my stories so sorry for any mistakes. I just got a new computer recently and don't have Microsoft word on it yet. ;)**_

 _ **PLEASE Comment and Review! I love getting feed back this is a chance for us to communicate over this story.**_

 _ **So bare with me and enjoy the ride. Much love to you all.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _A Few Weeks Later: WrestleMania Dallas Texas._**

"You look amazing baby." Dean said.

As Kallie couldn't help but laugh as Dean stood there in a nice black suit sun glasses in his collar and his wrestling shoes.

"Are you wearing your wrestling shoes?" She smiled.

"Yes I am , have to be comfy." He smiled.

As they saw Audrey and Seth coming up to them.

"I don't know why I have to be here?" Seth growled.

"I know it's hard but it's the Hall of Frame puppy" She said kissing his cheek. "I will make it up to you later?"

"Damn right you will." He teased smacking her ass.

"Get a room." Dean joked.

"We have a room and we are gonna break that damn bed!" Seth said all cocky.

As Dean laughed and kissed Kallie's cheek. "Well Mr. Ambrose looks like you are needed for the red carpet." She told him.

"Yeah I'll see you at our seats" He smiled putting on his sun glasses and doing his Ambrose cocky walk down the red carpet talking to the media.

Seth and Audrey were avoiding the red carpet since Seth's injury he'd been working hard to get back into the ring , he didn't know why he agreed to be at WrestleMania because it broke his heart more than he ever would admit. But his wife knew him better than he knew himself at times and knew that he would regret it one day if he wasn't here in Dallas.

As she held his hand and kissed it. "Relax Seth everything will be fine I am here."

"I know." he said as he was watching all the super stars on the red carpet.

Kallie was heading to her seat when she saw Shane and his wife Marissa , she felt her chest tighten as she got a little pale.

"Kallie You ok?" AJ Styles asked.

"Yeah fine, just a little hot in here." She said staring at Shane and he noticed and was heading her way. "Damn it" She mumbled.

"HI Kallie , how are you?" Shane asked her as he was totally checking her out as she was wearing a elegant yet simple black and red dress.

"I am good Shane you?"

"Nervous and hell for tomorrow , but glad you are talking to me." He admitted as couldn't help but stare and her necklace.

"Shane I just chose to avoid you , you are clearly back for a while and I feel like it was best if we didn't have contact. So that is why I haven't spoken to you since you returned. This .. this isn't easy for me" She told him.

"I know but I would like to talk to you at some point Kallie , there are things we have to talk about."

"Shane there is nothing left to say. We .. we are nothing just co-workers." Kallie said seeing Dean was now almost done with the red carpet

"Kalla Lily " He said softly reaching for her hand.

"Shane you know I hate that." She said thinking to herself why did she have such free spirit parents naming her after a flower.

"I know you do and I use to call you that all the time just to see you get mad." He chuckled. "Remember when we went skiing that was a hell of a trip or when we went to Cape Cod and we went sailing?"

"Shane those .. those were some of the best times in my life so yes of course I remember those times. Do you remember when you gave me a necklace? Or how about the time you gave me a ring and told me over and over I wasn't a home wrecker that your marriage was over and that we would get married? Do you remember those moments? Because I remember those too." Kallie said feeling herself getting angry as she noticed Marissa staring at them .

"Kal please ..." Shane started to say.

"Don't bother saying any thing Shane your wife wants you." She walking away and heading to her seat.

As Shane stared at her as she went over and just hugged Dean.

"Baby you ok?"

"Yeah fine I Just ... I needed to feel close to you." She whispered in his ear as Dean held her in his embrace until she finally pulled away and sat down in the chair.

"Babes? You sure you're ok? You look a little red" Aubrey asked her friend.

"Yep just fine." She said looking at her best friend.

Aubrey could always tell when something was wrong as she sat there thinking to her self. "Damn Shane , you're already messing with her head."

As they Hall of Fame ceremony started Shane would give glances down towards Kallie as they were sitting in the same row just down a few seats from one another. Dean growled as he noticed Shane's wondering eye and held on to Kallie's hand.

"You ok lover?" She asked him feeling her hand in his tight grip.

"Yeah fine." He said.

As Kallie looked down her eyes meeting the Shane's.

"You know I love you Dean. You are the one I want please don't let Shane get to you. Focus on me and your match against Brock tomorrow , Screw Shane McMahon." She whispered to him. "I know and I love you too." He told her.

 ** _Later that night_**

Kallie was sitting in bed on her IPad looking at her twitter when Dean slid into bed next to her and started kissing her neck.

"Dean." She giggled as she felt his hand going up her shirt as he un-clipped her bra. "DEAN AMBROSE" She said acting shocked.

"Sorry Darling." He smirked.

"You are not." She giggled putting her IPad on the night stand and wrapping her arms around him as they started making out. As Dean growled taking off her shirt laying her back on the bed and crawling on top of her.

"You're mine darlin' all fucking mine." He growled taking off his shorts and ripping off her lacy panties.

"All yours." She said kissing him. "Now and Always."

"Now and Always." He said as slowly guided himself in to her as she wrapped her legs around him as they began to make love their eyes locked on one another.

"Fuck Kallie , you feel so amazing!" Dean said.

"So do you." She moaned arching her back.

As he growled going faster and harder making her moans fill the room. After a few minutes the only thing that could be heard was moans and heavy breathing until Dean collapsed on to the bed next to her , both covered in sweat.

"Fuck , that was amazing. Is there another word for amazing?" He chuckled.

"Not that I can think of and agreed that was for lack of a better word amazing."

"I made you cum hard." He said all cocky.

"Dean Oh my god." She laughed. "You are something else."

"Yeah I know I am a sex God it's OK you can say it." Dean chuckled putting his arms behind his head getting all comfy as she laid on her head on his chest.

"I ... I love you Dean." She said kissing his chest.

"I love you to Kallie." He said rubbing her back until they both fell into a nice calm sleep.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your reviews and comments! They are great so keep them coming.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!**_

 _ **Again sorry for any mistakes you may find I do my best when editing.**_

 _ **It's good to be back and I am glad you are enjoying this story so far. I really hope I don't disappoint any of you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **WrestleMania**

As Dean made his way to the ring for his street fight with Brock Lesnar , Kallie watched on with a sense of fear and pride. She knew Dean would handle his own against the Beast Incarnate but that didn't mean she wasn't going to worry about the man she'd grown to love , the man that stole her heart when she least expected it. She watched the match and cringed when Dean kissed the barb wire bat.

"Dean you are something else." She said watching the screen.

Seth was pacing the press box staring down at the ring as Aubrey came up to him.

"Hi baby." She said taking his hand.

"Hey Doll." He said softly staring at the ring as the street fight began.

As she held his hand and he held hers and kissed it.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too so much." Aubrey said to him as she could tell it was bothering him.

"I hate this... I ... I should be out there." He said softly

"I know baby I know" She said touching his hand

As he was holding trying to hold it together as he just hugged her tightly.

As she felt horrible for him as she felt his hand on her butt .

"Thank you for last night." He said grabbing her ass.

"You're welcome baby" she said giggling.

"So encore tonight?" He said giving her that Seth Rollins grin.

"Of course my heart.. anything to make you happy." Aubrey said to him still in his embrace.

"I want to make you happy and proud of me doll." He said.

"But you do make me happy and proud." As Seth heard those words coming out of her mouth he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

After Brock pinned Dean he went back stage to find Kallie , as Shane was getting ready for his match and was watching them as Kallie hugged him.

"You ok?" She asked him looking him over to make sure.

"Yeah , Damn it that match sucked it was to fucking short." He growled softly. "I know Stud. I'm sorry Brock just didn't want to play the game huh?" She said.

"No he didn't , I am gonna go shower and I'll meet you after?" He said.

"OK baby." She said kissing him as she watched Dean walk away she knew he just needed time to cool off.

When she noticed Shane with this three boys. She couldn't help but smile watching them as they were all in matching Shane jersey's. As Shane and the boys went up to Kallie.

"Hello Shane , Hi boys" She smiled.

As the two oldest smiled and said Hello as the younger one just waved.

"Hi Kal , you're gonna watch right?" Shane smiled.

"Of course I will watch" She said softly smiling at the kids.

As he winked at her.

"Shane , please ... just ummm be careful" She said.

"You know I will." He said smiling.

"Thank you." She said as she watched on the big screen as he made his way to the ring with the boys.

As Kallie watched the screen she saw Shane putting all three boys over the barricade and couldn't help but feel something stirring inside as she watched Shane kiss Marissa softly as Aubrey came up to her.

"Hey babes." Aubrey said.

"Hey bestie, aren't they cute? I can't believe how big Declan and Kenny are and aww look at Rogan he's so happy to be out there." She smiled as she was staring at Shane who was entering the cell.

"Aww yes they are." Aubrey said.

"Aww yes' She said

"Please don't do anything stupid Shane!" Kallie said softly not realizing Aubrey heard her as the bell range and the match started.

As Aubrey shook her head. Kallie watched the match and cringed every time the Undertaker did a move on Shane as they went thru the announcers table and barricades.

"DAMN IT" she said a little loud as she Shane it in Shane's eyes. "Shane please ... please don't do it."

"No don't do it.." Aubrey said

Kallie had tears holding her breath as Shane climbed to the top of the cell. Shane stood at the top of the cell and looked around and did the sign across the chest and blew a kiss to the screen he jumped off the top of the cell and fell onto the table wear the Undertaker was suppose to be. Kallie let out a little scream as Dean came up to her.

"You ok?" He said with concern.

As she watched as the Undertake did a final tombstone pile driver on Shane for the win. Medics were there to put him on a stretcher. As Kallie was trying not to cry. Dean went in for a hug.

"It's alright baby , he'll be fine." Dean said hugging her.

The medics were brining him back on the stretcher.

"Shane , Shane you with us?" One of them asked him.

"Kallie." He said low.

"You want your wife?" The other asked.

"No. Kallie." He said just as low.

"Shane." Kallie said breaking the hug with Dean and going towards the stretcher.

As Dean growled watching her.

"Shane are .. are you ok?" She said trying to hold in her tears as she took his hand.

"I'm alright please don't cry." He told her holding her hand.

As she looked in to his eyes. "Hey you know me I never cry."

"Right always trying to be the strong one, But I'll be fine." He said.

"You bet your ass you will be and I am gonna make sure." She said following them to the medical room as the door shut behind them.

As Dean glanced at Aubrey.

"What the hell?" He mumbled.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your reviews and comments! They are great so keep them coming.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!**_

 _ **A huge and amazing Thank you to my bestie for helping me with this Chapter. You are amazing and I couldn't have done it without you! So Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This Chapter is Rated M for Mature! Adult Content!**_

"Where is my husband?" Marissa said running back stage trying to find him.

"He's in there getting checked out by the Doc." Vince said.

"I want to see him I HAVE To see him." She said.

"And you will. Just give them a moment." Vince said.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dean asked Aubrey.

"Nothing Dean , please trust Kallie , Shane .. he .. he just has this hold on her. Trust her ok You two are meant to be together." Aubrey said as she was holding Seth's hand .

"Yeah dude you two are like peanut butter and jelly." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Dude?" Dean chuckled.

As Seth just shrugged. "I .. I didn't know what else to say."

Mean while in the trainers room.

"Shane you took a hell of a fall but you'll be fine just a few bumps and bruises." The Doctor told him.

"Thanks Doc." He said sitting on the end of the trainers table his hand in Kallie's. "Did I scare ya?" He joked.

"Shane Brandon McMahon you are NOT funny. Yes you scared me. What the hell were you thinking? Jumping off the cell like that you had to know Taker wasn't gonna take that hit." She rambled.

Shane chuckled. "I know but made for great TV."

Kallie shook her head and grumbled. Shane slowly touched his hand to her face staring into her eyes. As he slowly moved closer to her and pressed his lips softly to hers in a sweet but passionate kiss. When the door opened and Marissa came barreling into the room. Kallie jumped back away from Shane.

"Shane are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine Marissa. Just a hard landing that's all." He told her.

"What are you doing in here?" She growled at Kallie.

"Umm n . nothing I was just leaving." She said holding in her tears as she ran out of the room.

"Shane?" Marissa asked looking at Shane. "What was she doing in here?"

"She was checking on me for Stephanie you know she's Stephanie's assistant , Steph is getting ready for her entrance and asked her to come check on me. I am fine where are the boys?" Shane asked.

"They back up in the locker room. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Maris I am fine." He said looking at the door.

As Kallie was in tears she ran past Dean , Seth and Aubrey towards the bathroom.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled running after her.

As Kallie ran into the bathroom and got sick tears running down her face. Over whelmed with emotions about what just occurred. She laid on the floor in the bathroom thinking about the one of the last times her and Shane were happy together.

 _ ****** FLASH BACK******_

February 2009

"Shane .. that tickles." Kallie giggled.

"Well come back to bed." He said tickling her.

"I would but we should get out of bed , I mean we've been here in almost 24 hours and haven't left the bed." She smiled as she was just in a hot pink and black laced nighty.

"Hey now Pretty Lady , we've left the bed. We were in the Hot Tub last night and well you know what happened last night." Shane grinned.

"No what?" She teased.

"Oh we made love in front of that fire place on that ugly looking bear like rug." He said cocky smacking her as booty.

"Shane." She giggled as she was on her knees on the bed as she kissed him.

"Well it's true I had you naked." Shane grinned.

"Yeah ... you did huh?" She grinned straddling him as she put her hands on his face and kissed him.

"So you are fighting Randy Orton?" She said.

"Yeah well he did "take out" my father. But let's not talk about my up coming story line." He said kissing her.

"Well I worry about you and the damn risks you take." She admitted.

"I know but you are practically naked on me and well Orton is the last thing I want to talk about." He said deepening the kiss while he slowly pulled of her matching silk panties. Kallie giggled touching Shane's fit chest and kissed his lips.

"You like my chest?" He said all cocky.

"Yes I do." She said tracing his chest with her finger.

"You have soft hands." He said kissing them.

"Soft chest" She giggled.

"Your body is soft!" He smirked as his hands roamed her body freely. Kallie couldn't help but giggled and buried her head in his chest. Shane slowly moved his hands to her booty.

"Shane , we should probably go skiing." She said.

"We will tomorrow later." Shane said.

"You said that yesterday."

"I did , but I like being naked with you" he said smiling.

"Oh really?" She smiled kissing him , Shane growling as they started making out which quickly turned heated as he was caressing her breasts. Kallie moaning at his amazing touch.

"So nice and firm" he whispered as he continued. She moaned getting so turned on by him.

Shane attacked her neck a loud moan escaping her mouth.

"You are so sexy!" He said as she moaned her hips moving slightly. He had his hands were all over her body

"mmm" She whimpered out a moan as he flipped their position so he was now on top.

We gonna make love pretty lady." He told her with dominance

Kallie nodded looking up into his eyes wrapping her arms around him. "I .. I love you Shane."

"I love you too Kallie." He said kissing her she moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around him.

Shane positioned him self and entered inside of her nice and slow waiting for her to adjust to him before he started moving his hips. Making her moan in pure pleasure. "  
You feel so damn good baby!" He howled.

"So do you , I .. I love the way you make me feel." She moaned.

"I love the way you make me feel in my heart!"

Kallie stared into his eyes as they made sweet passionate love feeling one with each other.

"Shane!" She whimpered softly as they were both covered in sweat. He felt so connected with her.

"Kallie." Shane panted out.

As she was getting close as she moved her hips with his. Shane moved his the way she liked making her scream out in pure delight and climaxed hard.. He loved making her feel good , she panted hard staring at him as he moved his hips a bit more.

"I love you so much!" He growled.

"I love you too." She panted. As he came hard as he growled out in pleasure and collapsing on the bed next to her pulling her close and kissing her softly snuggling with her.

As she snuggled with him loving feeling so close to him but scared at the same time.

"I ... I love these moments with you." She said softly.

"I love these moments with you too angel." Shane told her kissing her lips.

 _ ********END FLASH BACK*********_

As Kallie stood up collecting her thoughts and washing off her face as she walked out of the bath room and saw Dean.

"Kallie you OK? What the hell happened?" He said.

"Nothing I was just making sure he was ok and he is nothing more. Look we better get back the main event is probably almost over." She said as Dean nodded and took her hand as they went to one of the went to finish watching the main event.

"Kallie look you know I love you." Dean told her.

"I know and I .. I love you too." She said kissing him softly.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your reviews and comments! They are great so keep them coming.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!**_

 _ **Remember I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_

 _ **A huge Thank you to my bestie for helping me with this chapter! Once again I couldn't have done it with you! So thank you so much You are amazing! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Raw after WrestleMania:**

Dean was sitting in catering picking at his food with Roman. Thinking about the night before and what happened in the trainers room between Kallie and Shane. She wouldn't talk about it and that worried him.

"Bro what's up?" Roman asked.

"Nothing I just Shane needs to back off. Shit was easier when he was gone." Dean growled.

"Yeah I know but hey good news is Taker beat him last night so he wont be around much longer." Roman reasoned.

"I over heard Vince talking to Hunter. Hunter said he wants to focus on NXT and Stephanie wants a few weeks off so looks like Shane will be running things. He's just doing this to get to Kallie."

"Dean you don't know that. Maybe he really wants to implement change around here and lets be honest we need change some of us are over worked and others are under worked and under paid." Roman said.

"Yeah I know and it sucks because I think Shane is the guy to do that but he , he's a shady fucker and I can't trust him around Kallie. I love her man." Dean told Roman as he was taking a bite of his chicken.

"I know you do bro."

As Shane walked by catering and Dean got up and headed his way.

"Dean?" Roman said nervous about what his best friend may do.

"It's fine Uce I just need to talk to him." Dean stated and he went up to Shane. "Hey McMahon we need to talk."

"Sure Dean what's on your mind?" Shane asked like nothing was wrong.

"You need to stay the fuck away from Kallie. She's with me now not you me!" Dean said with anger in his voice.

"Ooo someone jealous?" Shane said trying not to smirk.

"Jealous no? She wont ever go back to you. You were a mistake one she knows she can't take back. I was there to fix what you broke , because of you I didn't know if she would ever love me. But we are working on it we are making our relationship work despite you tossing her to the side like trash for your wife." Dean said.

"Dean I know you think I am the bad guy and you know I am. I was married when Kallie and I were together. But I never treated her like a side hoe or anything I really loved her but I just I had to stay with Marissa. It wasn't an easy choice for me Dean it tore me up inside leaving her. But when Marissa told me she was pregnant with our third baby I couldn't leave her. I didn't want to be that guy so I stay with her. I needed to step up for my wife and boys."

Dean just looked at him. "Well Shane you were that guy Kallie may not have been your wife but you left her when she was pregnant."

Shane stood there shocked and stunned he had no idea as he went to say something to Dean he realized that he already walked away.

Kallie was in the Raw office going over some emails and making sure everything was set for Stephanie's Live Facebook feed later in the week. When there was a knock on the door and in walked Shane.

"I'm busy." She said looking at him.

"I know Stephanie told me you were working on her Facebook thing."

"I am." Kallie said not looking at him as she was still typing.

"Kallie please we need to talk." Shane said sitting next to her on the leather couch.

"Shane I am working nothing happened last night so there is nothing for us to say to one another." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Shane asked bluntly.

"What? I'm not pregnant Shane." She said giving him weird look.

"I didn't mean right now I am talking about when we broke up."

"Shane I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Save it Kallie. Dean already told me." He said looking at her and closing the computer in front of her.

"Damn it." Kallie said to herself so pissed off at Dean in that moment. "What .. What did he tell you?" She said softly out loud not even sure if Shane heard what she was saying.

"He told me to stay away from you. I told him leaving you was a mistake but I couldn't leave Marissa who was pregnant. The he said I was that guy who walked out because you were pregnant is that true?" Shane asked her.

"Yes. I found out a few days before you left me. I went to New York to see you and to tell you that we were having a baby. But we had sex instead and then you told me you needed to choose Marissa. So I said screw it you didn't need to know about our baby because you were having a baby with Marissa." She said.

"Kallie you should have told me I would have been there for you and our baby. You have to know that. But what I want to know is how you haven't told me YET! I've been back in the WWE for months and no ones said anything about you having a child." He said confused.

"Shane I don't have kids."

"Kallie Miller you didn't?" He said horrified.

"OH MY GOD! Shane of course I didn't do that. What kind of person do you think I am." She yelled getting up and walking towards the door when Shane stopped her.

"I'm sorry I just I didn't know. You aren't exactly telling me anything." He said.

"I had a miscarriage OK! I lost the baby." She said in tears.

"OH Kallie I am so sorry." He said pulling her into a hug as she tried to resist his hugs but was crying as all the memories came flooding back.

"Dean was there to pick up the pieces he was my rock." Kallie said wiping her eyes.

"What .. What happened?" Shane asked not wanting to be cruel but needed to know what happened.

"I am not talking about." She said. "There is nothing to tell. I lost the baby." She said walking out the door and heading towards catering.

"Hey baby." Dean said kissing her cheek. "What's wrong are you crying?"

"You told Shane." She said leading him to the locker room.

"Told Shane what?" He said.

"You told him I was pregnant."

"I know I am sorry baby I just I had to. He was acting like he chose Marissa for the kids and I felt like he needed to know he's not the great moral guy he thinks he is. He left you when you were pregnant." He said hugging her.

"I .. I know he did. But you were there for me when he wasn't. So he doesn't need to know." She said kissing him.

Shane walked up to Vince who was going over the schedule for Raw.

"Dad I changed my mind I want to stick around." Shane told his father.

"Really? You want to control Raw?" Vince grinned.

"For now and we can entertain the idea for a brand split but I changed my mind I am all in." Shane grinned.

"Shane O' Mac is officially back." Vince said shaking his son's hand.

* * *

 _ **So I've been working on this chapter most of the afternoon I was almost done with it when my computer decided to delete the whole Chapter I really thought hit the save button but no such luck I guess. So I am sorry this chapter was a little shorter than I wanted but I wanted to get Chapter 5 posted today.**_

 _ **Thank you for your reviews and comments! You are all amazing so THANK YOU and keep them coming.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!**_

 _ **Remember I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the next several weeks Shane was running Raw and since Stephanie was busy writing her book , Kallie was working on trying to keep things running smoothly. She hadn't traveled much to Raw or Smackdown but was spending a few days a week at HQ with Stephanie.

With Shane running Raw he gave Dean his own Talk show called the "Ambrose Asylum". Dean wasn't dumb he knew Shane was trying to kiss his ass however he was taking this new role and running with it. Dean even got a plant named Mitch over with the fans. He was feuding with Jericho going into Extreme Rules and the first ever Asylum Match.

 ** _New Jersey: Extreme Rules_**

Kallie was in the office talking to Stephanie.

"So is that something you are interested in?" Stephanie asked her.

"WOW Yeah I mean I've never been on camera I mean having a speaking roll or a character but YES if that is something you will let me do I will give it a try." Kallie smiled.

"Great , I will let you know. Depending on who runs Raw or Smackdown will decide where you end up." She smiled.

"Well thank you Stephanie this is a great opportunity."

"You are welcome and I know you will do great." Stephanie smiled.

Kallie was excited and nervous about the possibility of being on TV.

"Hey babes how are you doing?" Aubrey asked as Kallie was walking by the make up area.

"I am well. How are you? Seth must be thrilled about tonight?" Kallie smiled.

"Oh he is so excited and it seems the rumor mill is low key so it should be a huge surprise. Which is great he's worked so hard for this moment and I am so proud of him." She smiled.

Seth was just medically cleared to come back and he was beyond thrilled.

"That is great Aubrey I know you've by his side through all of this." Kallie said.

"I have every step of the way , since day one." Aubrey smiled.

"That is awesome I know you've gotten him through this. You balance each other." Kallie said.

"I try to make sure he's happy." She said organizing the make up table.

"And I know he does the same for you. All he wants is for you to be happy." She said.

"I wont." She smiled. "Your secrete is safe with me."

 _As Seth was hiding on the bus , Dean snuck out there to see him._

"Hey Sup dude?" Dean grinned making himself comfy on the couch.

"Hey man , just getting ready for tonight. Did you see my kick ass new merchandise?" Seth grinned all proud of himself.

"Yeah I seen it you seen mine?!" Dean grinned showing him his new shirt.

"Yeah , yeah Mr. I get a new shirt every 2 months but mine is cooler." He grinned.

"Nope mine is and what can I say the fan girls live for my new shirts." He joked. "So you ready for your return?!" He asked.

"Hell YES I am ready. Aubrey is ready too." Seth smiled.

"Oh I can tell she's all nervous for ya! The knee gonna hold out?" Dean said poking Seth's knee.

"Yes my knee is gonna hold up." He said kicking him. "I know she is but she's been my rock through all of this there is a reason I married her and it's not just because she's amazing in bed."

"Owe ya dick." Dean grumbled rubbing his leg where Seth kicked him. "She's a good woman especially to put up with your whiny ass." He joked.

"Oh you liked it." He joked kicking him again. "And damn right she is wait what? I am not a whiny ass that would be you." Seth said.

"I'm not a whiny ass." Dean said.

"Oh You are a whiny ass." He teased. "Shane's back ... blah blah.." He joked making the talking motion with his hand.

Dean flipped him off Seth chuckled making kissy faces at him.

"Yes he's back and he's trying to take my wife." Dean blurted out.

"OH Dude your wife? Are you gonna ask Kallie to marry you?" Seth asked.

"I meant girlfriend."

"Yeah but you said wife" Seth grinned.

"You know what I meant!" He said

"Yeah. But you should wife her up. Married life is great and ya never know a baby?" Seth smiled.

"I .. I dun no about all that." Dean said a little scared.

"You'll see bro. I think Aubrey and I are ready for that next chapter." He said.

"What you haven't been married that long?" Dean said looking at Seth.

"No but she stole my heart. That Raw in New Orleans when I saw her that was it. I knew. It was kind of weird to be honest but when I looked into her eyes something snapped in me and I just fell in love and knew she was the one. OH God I sound like a country song." Seth laughed.

"Yes you do." He laughed.

As Seth flipped him off.

"I mean I'm not sure if Kallie wants kids right now." Dean admitted.

"Well I didn't say knock her up tonight. But if you love her marry her." He said.

"Ugh I hate to admit this but you're right." Dean said making a face.

"Yeah I know." He said getting comfy on the couch. "I am THE MAN!"

 _ **Backstage**_

Shane walked past the make up area wanting to talk to Kallie.

"She's not here dude" Aubrey said doing Charlotte's hair and make up.

"Where is she?" Shane asked looking around.

"She left looking for Ambrose HER BOYFRIEND which ain't you duh!" Aubrey said rolling her eyes.

"Right." Shane scoffed walking towards the office when he saw Kallie.

"There you are." Shane smiled.

"Damn it." Kallie mumbled.

"How are you? He asked trying to ignore her snide remark.

"I'm good. Did you need something?" She asked.

"Just to talk and see how you was doing?" Shane smiled.

"I am fine and don't look at me like that." She said looking into his eyes.

"I'm not looking at you like that." Shane grinned.

"Shane." She said. "I am not telling you what happened no matter how many times you beg."

"But I need to know what happened!" He said looking at her.

"Why? Why do you need to know anything?"

"Because I just do." He told her.

"Well it didn't happen to you it happened to me." Kallie said.

"If you would had told me I would had been there for you!" Shane told her reaching out his hand for hers.

"Shane you made your choice. You choose to be with your wife. You wanted loved Marissa more than me and I should have known that. I should have never fell in love with a married man but ... but I did. Live and learn." She said backing away from him.

"But I still love you!" He blurted out.

"Well you made your choice." She said as Dean came up from outside.

"Hi baby you alright?" Dean asked coming up to them. As Shane growled.

"Yeah I'm fine. I had one of the runners go get us some dinner you should eat a little something before the show." She said kissing him.

They headed towards catering so they could eat as Shane watched Dean kiss her again from a distance.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear hugging him tightly.

"I love you too forever." He told her thinking to himself how Seth was right and he should marry her before he loses her.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your reviews and comments! They are great so keep them coming.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!**_

 _ **Remember I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_

 _ **A huge and amazing Thank you to my bestie for helping me with this Chapter. You are amazing and I couldn't have done it without you! So Thank you from the bottom of my heart! XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was the weekend of Money in the Bank that would be taking place in Las Vegas. While Seth and Dean were in California for a WWE house shows. Kallie and Aubrey were at chilling pool side drinking strawberry daiquiris.

"I love this just relaxing and enjoying being home." Kallie said.

"Me too so nice and warm." Aubrey said as she was laying there enjoying the warm Vegas sun.

"Better than Iowa." Kallie joked.

"Shhhsh! I like the country life." She smiled looking over her sun glasses.

"Yeah I bet it's nice how many animals you all have now?" She asked sipping her drink.

"Three." She said sipping on her drink too.

"Oh well that's not bad. Dean said something about getting a dog but I just don't know." Kallie said.

"My god yes get a dog they are so great!" She said

"I guess but we're just not home very much and that's a big step." Kallie said staring at the crisp clear pool water.

"I can understand that but a cute little puppy. AWW so frickin' adorable" Aubrey smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked looking over at her friend.

"Sure my friend." Aubrey said giving all her attention to her friend.

"Has Dean been acting weird to you lately?"

"No not any more the usually." She smiled. "Why?"

"He's just been acting odd lately. I mean I can't really put my figure on it but something is up with him."

"Like how do you mean?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't just different he's not the most romantic man and I know that but lately he's been well kind of clingy ."

"Like how clingy?"

"Like I mean always has his hands on me and he's wanted to cuddle more and he even asked how if I was ready to have kids." Kallie said drinking more of her drink.

"Damn that's nice , but are you ready to have kids?" She said

"NO! I'm not even close I .. I don't know if I want kids. I .. Just I can't go threw that heart ache again and Dean knows that so I yelled at him so when he left for the house show we were in a fight." Kallie explained.

"Oh damn babes, I am sorry." Aubrey said.

"Yeah I know right. I think it was one of the worst fights we've had." She said softly staring at the pool again.

"Awww babes. She said hugging her friend and feeling so bad.

"I just I called him a selfish ass." She whispered.

As Aubrey tried not to laugh , Kallie giggled at her friend. "Let's go for a swim."  
"OK." She said running to the wall and jumping in the water.

As they were enjoying the nice cool water.

 **In California at the house show:** Dean was pacing the locker room.

"Dude what is up with you you've been in a funk all damn day." Seth said.

"Nothin." He growled.

"Right you are a horrible liar." Seth said.

"I am not!" Dean said. "Besides how have you and Aubrey been?"

"You are and we are amazing." Seth grinned.

"I told Kallie that I would like to have kids she said no we get into a argument and she called me a selfish jackass." Dean blurted out.

"Dude did you ask or tell her and did you give her the ring yet?" Seth asked trying not to laugh.

"I asked her and no I didn't not yet." He said.

"Did she say she never wanted kids or just in this moment?" Seth asked.

"She said she's not sure." Dean said still pacing the locker room holding the ring box in his hand.

"Maybe she just needs a little time. No need to rush things." He told him.

"You're right." Dean said putting the ring box back in to his back pack where it would be safe.

"Dude I'm THE MAN of course I am right" Seth joked.

"Nope." Dean said with a small grin.

"Yep." Seth smiled back.

"Who told you that lie?" Dean joked.

"I am the man so eat your heart out." He smiled.

"Only in Aubrey and the Ambrollins fangirls dreams." Dean stated.

"She is the president of the fan club." Seth laughed.

"Of Ambrollins?" He said laughing

"Yep." He laughed.

"You so whipped!" Dean said with the whipping sound.

"Damn right I love my wife and there's nothing wrong with that." He grinned.

 **Later that night**

Aubrey headed back to the hotel waiting for Seth to get in from California as Kallie was on the couch thinking about the fight she had with Dean as there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it and to her surprise it was Shane. .

"What are you doing here and how do you know where I live?" She asked.

"I have my ways I can't come and see you?" Shane grinned.

"Why? Why did you want to come and see me?" Kallie said.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." He told her.

As she took a deep breathe and let him in.

"OK? About what?" She asked him.

"Well about us."

"Shane there is no us." She told him getting a drink from the fridge as they sat down.

"There was at one time." Shane grinned.

"Shane." She said blushing.

"What I'm speaking the truth." He told her reaching for her hand.

"Shane please this isn't a good idea you should probably go."

"What if I don't want to go?" He asked.

"Shane please I just ... please we shouldn't do this."

"We shouldn't do what? Talk?" He asked getting a little closer to her.

"Yeah ... talk." She said softly looking into his eyes.

Shane leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers for a kiss.

As she moaned into the kiss closing her eyes. Shane wrapped his arms around her. As Dean opened the door and came in.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He said.

As Kallie pushed Shane away. "Dean it's not .. it's not what it looks likes."

"It is exactly what it looks like Ambrose." Shane said with a grin.

"You shut the fuck up!" He growled.

"Dean .. I ... it's not. Shane .. shut up." Kallie said feeling horrible.

"Sorry." Shane said to Kallie trying not to laugh.

"What was it then? Was he telling a joke in your mouth?" Dean yelled.

"No I mean he kissed me but I didn't want him to I didn't mean for it to happen." She said on the verge of tears.

"I know you didn't." He growled as he grabbed Shane.

"DEAN Please!" Kallie said freaking out.

"You leave her alone she is mine NOT YOURS!" Dean yelled.

"She's never been yours Dean. She's always been mine." Shane said.

"Bull Shit." He said even more enraged.

"No Dean reality. She loves me she always has always will." Shane chuckled.

"No she loves me!" He said

"STOP both of you!" Kallie yelled.

Both men stopped and looked at her.

"I can't do this! I just can't." She said in tears. "Shane you need to leave NOW."

"Fine darling, I will talk to you later." Shane said giving Dean a smirk as he walked out.

As Kallie was shaking trying to catch her breath while Dean was looking at her.

Kallie shook her head at Dean and went up to the bed room locking herself in the bathroom as she just fell to the floor in tears.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your reviews and comments! Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!**_

 _ **Remember I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_

 _ **Another Amazing Thank you to my bestie for helping me with this Chapter. I couldn't have done it without you! So Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kallie was crying leaning up against the door so many emotions were flooding over her body. Dean paced the living room a few moments before going up stairs and knocking on the door softly.

"Kallie darlin' please talk to me." Dean said to the door with no reply. He took a deep breath and laid his forehead against the door. "Darling please." Dean said again softly.

Kallie slowly opened the door and came out.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked softly.

"No? Why would I want that?" Dean asked trying to hug her.

"Because I'm slutty." She said. "What?" He asked her.

"Because Shane and I kissed."

"That doesn't make you slutty doll it just makes him an ass hole." Dean said.

"I am sorry please know that I just , I just got confused he was here and when I looked into his eyes all those memories came back. But I don't love him any more I mean not the way I love you." She said.

"You love me?" He asked.

"Dean Ambrose I love you with all my heart. You were there for me when no one else was. You've seen me at my worst." She said.

"I love you too darlin' so much I want to marry you." He blurted out.

"What?" She said looking at him.

"Fuck , not how I wanted to do this."

"Dean I love you but don't joke like that it's not funny." She said.

"I , I wasn't joking Kallie." he said reaching into his back.

"What?" She said again.

"Kallie Miller I love you and I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. I walked into the gym in Florida and there you were running on the treadmill. He grinned.

Kallie smiled. "You were so adorable especially when I turned you down the first time."

"Yeah but I kept at it."

"Dean being honest , you were there when no one else was. You taught me how to love again you gave me time to grieve and you were so patient. I love you Dean and I am sorry I've been out of it lately. You don't deserve any of it so I am sorry."

"It's alright baby I know you've been over whelmed with Shane around , but just know that I love you so much. So will you marry me?" He asked showing her the diamond ring.

"Of course I will Dean. I love you." She said kissing him as he put the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."

"I am so glad you like it."

"It's perfect." She said giving him a deep passionate kiss.

As Dean pulled away and looked into her eyes. "We should get married tonight!" He blurted out.

"What? Really?"

"Hell yeah why wait?" He asked.

"Your serious?" Kallie asked.

"I have never been more serious in my life." He told her. "Hell we live in Vegas we can go down town right now and get married."

"Yes! Let's go right now. I want to marry you so why wait right?"

"Exactly." He smiled kissing her.

 **About and hour later**

Dean was with Seth waiting for the ceremony to start.

"You're really gonna do this?" Seth asked.

"Hell yes man! I want Kallie to be my wife." He smiled.

"Be honest do you want her to be your wife because Shane's back and you want to stake your claim so to say?"

"Dude what the hell?" Dean growled fixing his shirt.

"You know I had to ask I mean the timing is pretty interesting."

"Truth I want Kallie to be my wife because I love her and yes I want Shane to back the fuck off my wife." Dean told him.

"Well then let's get you married." He said.

 **With Kallie and Aubrey**

Aubrey was fixing Kallie's hair and make up.

"Thank you." She said.

"You are so welcome girly." Aubrey told her.

"I can't believe I am getting married." Kallie said looking at her simple white dress in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks, it's not fancy but it's white." She smiled.

"That don't matter you getting married to the man of your dreams." Aubrey said finishing up her hair.

"Yeah." She said nervously.

"Aww don't be nervous darlin" Aubrey said hugging her.

"You don't think we're moving to fast? I mean he just proposed about an hour ago?"

"Nah! It's dean he likes to go fast." She smiled.

Kallie giggled. "You are right about that."

"I am he's so in love with you Kallie." Aubrey reassured her.

"I love him too so much."

"Y'all are soul mates!" She said all excited.

As there was a knock on the door and Seth peaked his head in.

"No peaking! Oh hey darling!"

"Hey babe , umm they are ready to start." He said winking at his hot wife.

"OK were coming cutie." Aubrey smiled.

"You look amazing." He winked at her.

"Baby you're gonna make me blush!" She giggled.

"It's true your hot and we gonna bang later." He growled.

As she kissed him.

He grinned kissing her. "Ooo I am addicted to those lips."

"I'm addicted to your eyes. I could get lost in them." She told him.

Seth kissed her again. "Well let's get these two knuckle heads married then we can have some fun."

Aubrey giggled while Seth went to stand next to Dean.

As Aubrey was walking down the isle first. Seth stared at his amazing wife thinking back to the day they got married.

When Kallie stared walking down the aisle Dean was all smiles.

"We are gathered here this evening in wonderful Las Vegas Nevada to witness these two love birds get married. So welcome. So Dean is there something you want to tell your lovely bride?" the man asked.

"Ever since I met you I knew you was the one for me. I knew then that you was my soul mate.. I love everything about you from the way you laugh to the way your nose crinkles when you're thinking. You're a part of me and I'm a part of you. I never seen myself with anyone else in my whole existence till the day I met you.. We will have our ups and downs but we will do it together hand in hand.. I will always love and cherish you till the day I take my last breath in this crazy world.. In sickness and in health I will love you forever."

As Kallie had tears in her eyes as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Kallie is there something you'd like to say?" He asked. her.  
"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. I, Kallie , take you, Dean , to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man/woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." She said placing the ring on his fingers.

As he had a tear in his eye kissing her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Can I kiss her now?" Dean said smiling big.

"All most , by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada you are husband and wife , NOW you can kiss your bride." He told him.

As he held her close to him as they kissed.

"Awww they're married!" Aubrey said clapping and crying.

"They are." Seth said pulling Aubrey close and kissing her.

As Dean looked at his wife with all the love he had for her.

"We're married." She giggled kissing him.

"Damn right we are Mrs. Ambrose!" He grinned pulling her into another passionate kiss.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for your reviews and comments! Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!_**

 ** _Remember I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**

 ** _Thank you so much to my bestie for all her help with this chapter. Couldn't have done it with out you._**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **The next morning**

"Good Morning wife." Dean smiled kissing Kallie as the bright Vegas sun was shining thru their window.

"Good morning husband." She giggled kissing him back.

"You are looking so damn sexy this morning." He growled lifting the sheet staring at her body.

As she blushed. "Dean I'm naked."

"Oh I know I like it my wife is sexy." He said getting on top of her.

"Dean." She giggled.

"What? My wife is hot." He smiled giving her a deep passionate kiss.

"That's me I am your wife." Kallie smiled.

"Damn right you are all MINE." Dean growled kissing her again.

As she smiled as they were making out her legs wrapped around him.

Dean let out an animalist growl. "Round two baby?"

"Wouldn't this be more like round three?" She smiled.

"Oh Right twice last night." He said all cocky.

As she giggled. "I love you."

"Oh Thank God. I thought you just married me for my money."

"Nah just your looks." She joked as he was tickling her.

"Dean No ... No." She laughed as she was starting to wiggle under neath him.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS! Wake up! We have breakfast." They heard.

"Fuck Rollins." Dean laughed.

As Kallie giggled and kissed him. "I am gonna shower and then we can go eat and tonight you wil be Mr. Money in the Bank."

"Damn I love you Kallie Ambrose and I hope but either way your my wife and you'll be with me." He told her kissing her.

"You are right about that my husband."

 **Later that Night Money in the Bank**

Dean was all over Kallie holding her hand and kissing her.

"Aww they are so cute." Aubrey said to Seth.

"Yeah those love birds." He said.

"Well now Mr. Rollins you were the same way when we got married." Aubrey smiled.

"Still I am my wife is amazing in the sack." Seth said all cocky.

"Oh my goss Seth." She blushed.

"What? I only speak the truth." He grinned kissing her.

"Dean baby I really need to get to back work." Kallie giggled as Dean was kissing her.

"No you don't you can stay with me and we can make out." Dean grinned.

"Well as much as I would love that I do need to get to work. Stephanie needed to talk to me about the draft. But I will see you before your ladder match." She smiled kissing him.

"Sure thing babe. I love you."

"I love you too." Kallie said as she went to go find Stephanie.

Kallie went into Stephanie's office.

"There you are so are the rumors true?" Stephanie smiled grabbing her hand and seeing her ring.

"Yes Dean and I got married last night. It was a quick private ceremony. He asked and we were like why wake when in Vegas right?" Kallie smiled.

"That is amazing I am so happy for you. Your happiness is important to me. You are happy right?" Stephanie asked her.

"I am so happy. Thank you." Kallie smiled. "So I am assuming you didn't call me in here to talk about my wedding."

"No. I need to talk to you about the draft."

"Yes , the draft in about a week or two." Kallie said.

"I think We are going to go with Mick for the Raw GM." Stephanie said.

"Oh that's great. With Holey Foley now on the Network this is a great way to promote that and Raw good choice. Any word on Smackdown?" She asked.

"You." Stephanie said.

"What? Me? Why? I thought they were thinking about Daniel Bryan?"

"They were as a way to promote Total Bella's. But Shane talked at our Dad and he said he wanted you and well my dad agreed." Stephanie explained.

"WOW I Mean I just really? I've only been on air a few times with the Seth and Authority angle. I just don't know if the WWE Universe will take me seriously."

"Well you are smart and beautiful you'll do fine. I am just going to miss you since we wont be working with each other much any more." Stephanie said hugging her.

"I am gonna miss you too Steph. I mean you've been amazing to me not just a boss but a friend when you didn't mean to be." Kallie said.

"Well like I told you many years ago my brother can be an idiot." Stephanie laughed as there was a knock on the door and Shane walked in.

"So I am guessing my lovely sister told you the great news! You are going to be Smackdown Lives new GM." Shane grinned.

"She did." Kallie said giving a glance to Stephanie and then to Shane.

"Well looks like we are going to be working with each other a lot now." Shane grinned.

"Yeah I guess we will , but Shane I have to ask why? Daniel was a great first choice why me?" She asked him.

Shane gave her that McMahon smile and took her hand. "Yes he was a great first choice but I want you. I want to give you this chance you will make a great GM Kallie and I want us to work together. So please say yes please?" He asked almost begging.

Kallie took a deep breathe and glanced at Stephanie who gave her a nod.

"OK Shane I will be Smackdown lives GM under one condition." She said.

"You name it anything." He said all excited.

"Dean Ambrose gets drafted to Smackdown live as the Number one draft pick." She told him.

"Well I can see what I can do but I know Stephanie wanted him on Raw." Shane said.

"Well I was planning on drafting him number two to Raw after Seth Rollins but I can let Smackdown have him you'll need a few big names over on Tuesdays." She smiled winking at Kallie.

"Thank you Stephanie then Shane looks like you have a Smackdown GM." Kallie smiled as he hugged her.

"Great we can meet up in the next few weeks bounce ideas off one another." He grinned as he put her hand up to his lips and noticed her diamond ring/wedding band.

"Kallie what .. what is this?" He asked his voice almost shaking.

"Shane , Dean asked me to marry him last night." She smiled.

"And you said yes? Even after we kissed?"

"You what? Shane?" Stephanie interrupted.

"We kissed now back to this." Shane said holding her hand staring at that ring. "You are actually going to marry that man? Kallie please..."

"Shane no I am not marrying Dean Ambrose." She said.

"OH good." He said with relief.

"I already married him." She told Shane sternly taking her hand back.

"What? Your kidding right? Tell me this is a sick joke?" Shane growled.

"No it's not. He asked me last night and we thought why wait so yes we got married last night." She explained showing him a few photos on her phone.

"Well at least it was semi classy for a Vegas wedding. Kallie why? Why would you do that?"

"Do what? Marry the man I love?" She asked staring at Shane as he slowly nodded yes. "Because the man I truly loved and gave my whole heart too? He left me and broke me in half and well my husband he was there putting the pieces back together. So like it or not Shane I am married to Dean." Kallie said walking out of the room and going to find Dean to tell him the great news.

"FUCK!" Shane growled kicking over the chair.

"Shane? Explain something to me." Stephanie said calmly.

"What? Steph?" He asked looking at her.

"Why are you so mad? I mean you are married to well your wife aren't you?" She said.

"Stephanie you know why I stayed with Marissa."

"Yeah I do and Kallie she loves Dean and she deserves to be happy. I know after you left her she went thru hell and you know Dad didn't make it easy on her either until he understood the whole story but she over came you Shane and continued to work for a company that she clearly loves. Is .. is she the reason you came back and are staying around?"

"Yes Stephanie she is. Kallie is one of the reasons I am sticking around and well I want to kick Raw's ass in the ratings too." He smirked.

"She's married now Shane." Stephanie told him.

"Yeah I know she is any way I can get you to reconsider? Let me have Seth Rollins and you can take Dean Ambrose? Dean cam run Raw and Seth can be the face of Smackdown?" Shane said hoping she would except.

"Nope Sorry. Seth stays on Raw and Dean is going to Smackdown." She told him.

"Fine I will just need to think of something else." Shane said softly.

"What was that?" Stephanie asked looking at her brother.

"Nothing Sis." He said thinking to himself.

Kallie didn't get a chance to see Dean before he went out for the Ladder match but she was watching back stage as Dean Ambrose won the Money in the Bank brief case. She had tears in her eyes and he stood on top of the ladder.

When he got backstage she was waiting for him as she gave him a huge hug and a kiss.

"You did it baby! You did it! I am so damn proud of you." She said hugging him and kissing him.

"We did it baby! We did this. I couldn't have done it with out you." He told her giving her more kisses.

"It's all you babe or should I say Mr. Money in the bank." She smiled.

"Dean we need you for an interview and your photo shoot." One of the producers said.

"Be right there. Well Wife duty calls. We can celebrate later." He smiled giving her another kiss.

"Yes we can celebrate later." She smiled as she watched him walking to get some press things done.

 **Less than an hour later** it as the Main Event Roman Reigns vs Seth Rollins for the title. It was a hard fought match for both men. Kallie looked around but didn't see Dean any where she really wanted to tell him her great news as she watched the screen when Shane came up to her.

"Great match." He stated.

"It is. Seth is looking great. So glad he's back that was a tough injury to come back from." Kallie told him.

"Yeah well he's a fighter. So what did Dean think about the new GM?" Shane asked as he moved closer to Kallie.

"I haven't had a chance to tell him but I will tonight." She said.

"Well I was hoping we could meet in the next few weeks to come up with a plan for Smackdown I was hoping you'd come to New York." He said.

"I will see what I can do but I don't see why we can't just meet before Raw and Smackdown the next few weeks?" She asked.

"Well I umm guess we can do that too."

As Seth went for the pin on Roman and won the WWE World Heavy Weight title.

"Yes Great Job Seth." Kallie smiled as she couldn't help but laugh hearing Aubrey with a few of the other women super stars cheering for him.

"HELL YES HE DID MY BABY!" they heard.

"She's a little excited for her husband."

"Yeah I got that." Shane laughed.

When all of a sudden Dean came out of no where and smacked Seth in the head with the case and was cashing in.

"Wait what? He's cashing in now? Fuck... did you know?" Kallie asked.

"No I .. I didn't he's really cashing in?" Shane said.

But before Kallie could even understand what was happening Dean dirty deeds Seth and got the pin.

"And you NEW WWE WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION DEAN AMBROSE!"

Dean grabbed the belt and started celebrating his championship moment.

"He did it. He's finally the WWE Champion." Kallie said almost in tears for her husband.

"He did do it Kallie. Dean is clearly winning at life right now. He's got you and the WWE Championship." Shane said to her. "For now." He said to himself as Kallie walked away and was running to the curtain so she could meet her husband the new champion.

Shane watched on as Kallie greeted her husband in a passionate kiss celebrating with him.

"For now Kallie for now. I do still love you and I will have you back." He said to himself.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your reviews and comments! Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!**_

 _ **Remember I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A Few Months Later**

Kallie and Dean were at home packing for the next loop which included Smackdown lives first stand alone PPV Backlash where Dean would be defending his WWE World Title against AJ Styles.

Kallie was packing and deciding what to wear when Dean came in and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"mmm you smell so good." He growled.

"Well it's Pink Chiffon." Kallie told him with a smile.

"Well I love it and I love you." Dean said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too. Dean Ambrose." She giggled as his hands went up her shirt.

"What? We have some time before our flight." He grinned spinning her around so she was now facing him as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dean really? You've been a little horn dog lately." She said.

"Is that a bad thing?" He questioned.

"OH no baby I didn't mean it like that I just I am surprised is all I was saying." Kallie said as he pushed her suit case off the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Well Mrs. Ambrose you are my wife and you are hot ass hell and I just can't get enough of you. So we are so gonna have sex right now." He told her.

As she bit her lip so turned on by him.

"If .. if you say so Mr. Ambrose." She said as they started making out.

"You are so perfect." Dean told her as they started making love.

As Kallie looked into his eyes all was right in the world.

 **A Few days later -** **Backlash : Richmond VA**

Kallie and Dean arrived at the arena they waved to a few fans as they were walking in.

"Kallie there you are , Shane is looking for you." a stage man told her.

"OK tell him I will be right there." She said. "Have a good show if I don't see you before ok?" Kallie said kissing Dean.

"Well the show is still a few hours a way I hope to see you before that." he said holding her close.

"Me too. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said still not letting her go.

"Dean?" She giggled.

"Yeah wife?" He asked.

"Umm I can't go to work if you are still holding me." Kallie said looking at him.

"Right sorry." Dean grinned looking at her. "Have I told you how sexy you look in that black skirt?"

"Yeah I think you have mentioned it a few times today." She winked at him. Kallie shook her booty as she walked to go find Shane.

"Hey Dean? Earth to Dean." Aubrey said coming up to them.

"Oh Hi. Didn't hear you come up." He said.

"You were checking out your wife's ass huh?" She giggled sipping on her water.

"Yeah Ya caught me my wife has a great booty." He smiled. "So How are you?"

"I am doing great. Just weird not having Seth here for a Pay per view." She admitted.

"Yeah it really is I mean the brand split seems to be working but just weird not seeing Roman and Seth every day now." Dean told her. "Hey you're a woman right?" Dean stuttered.

Aubrey let out a loud laugh. "Last time I checked why?"

"Well I mean I know you are a woman a beautiful one but umm can I ask you something?" He hesitated.

"Dean are you nervous? I mean you've already asked Kallie to marry you anything else is just icing on the cake. Ooo cake that sounds good. Sorry." She giggled. "I am focused yes I am a woman and you can ask me anything."

"Well I think ... I want to have kids." He told her.

"Aww really Dean? With Kallie?"

"No my other wife." He joked. "Yes I think we are ready I mean I know we haven't been married long but I mean I think I am ready to start trying."

"That is so awesome Seth and I have had talks about having a baby and we are wondering about when would work best for us. Dean I have to ask what does Kallie say about this?" Aubrey asked him.

"Well we really haven't talked about it since we got married so I was wondering if you could help me out I mean how do I ask her with out her freaking out and running to for the door? I know she scared because of what happened with Shane but I am not him and I was there when it all came crashing down and I just know this time ... this time will be different for us." He explained.

"Well you just have to ask her Dean. I mean tonight when you get to the hotel or even when you are at home in a few days. Just talk to her and tell her how you feel and please remember that she is scared about having a baby. So just try not to push to much pressure on her Dean because I've known Kallie long enough to know that if you push a certain why she will turn and run in the other direction." Aubrey explained.

"Thanks I just think we are ready and it's time to start our life together as a real married couple." He told her as he hugged her. "Soo you and Rollins gonna have a baby huh?" He joked. "God I hope that kid looks like you."

"Ha Ha yeah me too." She joked.

With Kallie

She was in the office looking at the large Backlash poster that was featuring Dean as he heart swelled with so much love and pride for him.

"Hey Kallie." Shane grinned coming.

"HI Hey can I have this framed poster when WWE is done with it? I would like to hang it up in the house with the others." Kallie explained.

"Yeah sure. So about tonight I am here is the card for the show." Shane said handing her the Backlash folder.

"So Baron and Apollo are on the kick off show?" She asked.

"Yeah is that ok?" Shane asked looking over her shoulder his hand gently on her waist.

"OH that's fine and the only change I would make is let's have the Women's Six pack challenge open the show. I mean let's start and end with a Championship match." Kallie told him writing notes in the margins of the page.

"Perfect." He whispered in her ear. "and I just have to say you look amazing in that skirt."

"Shane." Kallie warned moving away from him.

"I am just saying you look good." He smiled.

"Well thank you and I was hoping to be ring side for the women's match to present the winner with the new title." Kallie said.

"Agreed. I like that idea we can do that together." Shane grinned.

"If that is what you want."

"You feeling ok? You seem tried?" He asked.

"Shane I am good. Just sometimes traveling across the country every week is tiring." She said drinking some water and going over the rest of the card.

"Ya know you could move to New York again?" Shane grinned.

"Well sorry McMahon. My husband likes Vegas and I am getting use to it. I mean I've lived there for awhile now and it's not that bad." She explained.

"Right the husband." Shane said.

As Kallie laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Later that Night after Kallie presented Becky Lynch with the new Smackdown Women's title she came back stage and was greeted by Dean.

"You were so sexy out there. Have to told you that I am loving you in this outfit? The black and blue bring out your eyes." He smiled.

"Yeah you've told me but I like hearing it." She smiled kissing him.

Dean grinned and deepened the kiss. Shane was walking to find Kallie when he growled near the make up area. "

"Get a room." He said low.

When he heard Aubrey on the phone talking to Seth.

"I miss you too please be careful in your match tonight I know you've been swore. Oh I was going to tell you Dean wants to have a baby." She smiled. "No not my baby asshole. He wants to start trying with Kallie smart ass." She said. "No I didn't tell them. Because we just found out we can tell them together. Aww our kids can be like best friends." She smiled.

As Shane walked away a little annoyed and jealous at the idea of Kallie and Dean having a baby together. He saw AJ walking towards him.

"Styles we need to talk."

"Sure boss what's up." AJ said.

"Look tonight if you think you are gonna lose that match I want you to give Dean a low blow and I will make sure the ref knows now to look." Shane said.

"So you want me to pretend kick him like kayfabe?" AJ asked for clarification.

"No for real. Dean wont know it's coming." Shane said.

"Well if that's what you want you're the boss." AJ grinned.

"That's right I am the boss and what I say goes." Shane grinned shaking AJ's hand.

* * *

 ** _I love hearing your feed back. Thank you for your reviews and comments! Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!_**

 ** _Remember I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. I am not a professional writer my any means and this is just for fun. So I hope you enjoy! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The match between Dean and AJ was under way and both men were giving it all they got. One would do their finisher move and the other would kick out and then vise versa. Kallie watched on with Shane.

"You've got this Dean come on baby." She said softly.

As She saw AJ go for the low blow and the pin to win the WWE Championship there was fury in Kallie's eyes.

"Oh I don't fricken think so." Kallie said about to head to the ring to restart the match when Shane stopped her.

"Aren't we going to go out there and restart the match? We can't let him win like that." Kallie growled to Shane.

"Kal it's fine Darling. AJ is the new Champion we'll give Dean a rematch at some point." Shane said.

"That's it? That is how you want our first brand split PPV to end? With a low blow to Dean? Seriously? What is wrong with you?" Kallie asked him.

"Kal nothing is wrong with me that was a hell of a match and being honest if I send you out there it could be seen like you are favoring Dean." He explained to her.

"So that's it? You're not even gonna go out there?"

"No. AJ got the pin he's the champion. It was a great way to end Backlash." Shane smirked. As they heard Dean cussing and swearing coming their way.

"What the fuck McMahon?" He growled.

"Sorry Dean that's a well that was a low blow." Shane said trying not to laugh.

"Fuck you smart ass. Is that really how you are gonna let shit go down? Huh?" He growled.

"Calm down Ambrose it's not a huge deal."

"You're kidding right? I just lost my title because of a low blow and you don't think that is a big deal?" He growled.

"Dean baby?" Kallie said softly.

"Yeah?" He growled still pissed off.

"Just go shower and we'll talk about this later you are getting your rematch." Kallie explained.

As Dean stared into her eyes he took a few deep breathes to calm himself down as he kissed her.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said kissing him.

As he went to shower Kallie looked at Shane.

"Was this your plan? Get him to lose so what? I wouldn't love him any more? Are you punishing him for something? Because he didn't do a damn thing that should have been a fair match." Kallie said looking at Shane.

"Well Kallie being honest if I were punishing him for something which I am not saying I am it would be because he married you. You deserve better than Dean Ambrose a no body from Ohio." Shane said.

As Kallie took a deep breath.

"Shane you know that I loved you with all that I had. I was young and dumb and fell in love with a married man. I got pregnant and yeah maybe things would have been different but I doubt it. You chose to stay with Marissa and you have three great boys. Be happy with the life you chose. As for me I had to move on I couldn't have the person I truly wanted and that , that broke me in ways you will never ever know or understand. But one good thing came out of that horrible time in my life and that is Dean. He loved me and was so amazing getting me over you. I am happy Shane can't you see that? You coming back after 8 years screwed everything up. But I am not going down that road again Shane I can't. You are married and now so I am. So if you want to be friends we can do that but nothing more." She explained.

"Kallie I left Marissa for real this time." He blurted out. "I've been living back at the pent house in New York and get the boys every other weekend."

"Shane sometimes it's just a little to late for things." Kallie said walking away.

 **Later that night at the hotel.**

Dean showered and was laying on his stomach as Kallie crawled on the bed and straddled him and slowly started giving him a massage. She slowly kissed the back of his neck. As he growled in delight.

"I am so sorry about tonight." Kallie whispered in his ear.

"It's not your fault darling. It's Styles I should have seen it coming." He told her with a groaned as she was massaging in just the right spot.

"Well don't you worry you still have your rematch. We'll make this right." She told him.

"Kallie Ambrose I love you."

"Well good because I don't put out for just any one." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Good to know." He chuckled as he turned around and was now on his back with Kallie still on top of him.

As he stared into her eyes he tucked a small piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her lips softly.

"Kallie I .. I want to start trying to have a baby." He said.

"Are you serious? You .. want to us to have a baby?" Kallie asked softly.

"I do. I know we just got married but we've known each other for a long time and I just you never really know if you are ready to be parents. But I would like to be a dad."

"Really?" She asked touching his face.

"Really. I can't say I would be good at it but I know you will make an amazing mom and together we can do this." He said touching her face as well.

"I just I'm scared. What if something happens or what if I can't get pregnant." She admitted softly.

"Well how about this what if we don't put pressure on ourselves we just wait and see if it happens it happens and after a while if it doesn't that's ok and we'll figure it out then? Deal?" Dean said kissing her.

"Deal. You are just so good to me ya know that Mr. Ambrose?"

"Yeah I am a stud." He said cocky.

"That you are." She smiled kissing him. "And you'll always be my champion no matter what."

Dean smiled and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked but I re -wrote it three times and I wasn't sure if I liked any of those versions. But I wanted to update , lol. Also things in my life have been a tad crazy with working and other things so I hope I can update again soon. I am trying to update at least once a week. So a big thank you to all of you who are sticking with me and this story. There is more to come!**_

 _ **Thank you for your reviews and comments! Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!**_

 _ **Remember I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **A few months Later**

It was now late October and the super stars had a few extra days off before an over seas tour coming up and one of Dean's friends was having a Halloween Party at the one of the hotels he worked at on the strip so they invited Aubrey and Seth to come to Vegas and have a good time. Aubrey was getting on her costume and doing her make up as Seth came up and wrapped his arms around her putting his hands on her baby bump.

"Hello there baby." He said kissing her neck all smiles.

"Babyyy." She giggled.

"You are going to looks so adorable Are you feeling better?" He asked still kissing her neck.

"I am feeling better." Aubrey told doing her hair.

"Aww good because I want us to have a great time tonight." He smiled.

"Awww me too." She smiled.

"Good tonight is going to be a fun relaxed night and then after the party we can come back here and I can take care of my beautiful little house wife." He grinned looking at her costume.

As she twirled in her costume.

"So cute you little house wife." Seth smiled.

"And you so hot my milk man!" Aubrey Smiled touching his shirt.

"Yeah I know and I did that" He said all cocky rubbing her belly.

"You did baby!" She said placing her hand on top of his.

"We did and I am so excited." Seth said he smiled pulling her close to him and giving her a sweet passionate kiss.

With Kallie and Dean.

They were also getting ready for the party Kallie and Dean were going as a Mob boss and Flapper. Kallie was doing her hair and make up when Dean came into the bathroom.

"Aww thanks." She smiled at him in the mirror.

"You're welcome baby" he said attacking her neck.

As she moaned softly. "I am sorry are we ok?" She asked.

"We are more than ok darling." Dean said kissing her cheek.

Kallie turned around and kissed his lips softly.

"You're sure? I mean the last couple of tests have been negative? I just I am worried you'll eventually get sick of me letting you down." She admitted.

"I am sure and Baby we will keep trying." Dean told her.

"I know I just was hoping it would be this time." She said kissing him again.

"It will happen for us we aren't giving up." He smiled kissing her.

"It will." She smiled. "and I have to say you are looking fine as hell in this suit and tie."

"Thank you darling and you look sexy as my flapper." He grinned.

"Well thank you baby and later you can undress me." She whispered in his ear as she walked back into their bed room.

"Oh hell yes." Dean growled staring at her ass as she wiggled.

Later that evening at the party.

"You need something more to eat or drink doll?" Seth asked Aubrey.

"I'm good baby thank you." She smiled sipping on her water.

As Seth smiled kissing her cheek. "Would you like some sprite at least?" He asked.

When Dean and Kallie came up to them.

"Aww look at you I love your costume." Kallie smiled at Aubrey.

"Well look at you! You look hot as hell!" Aubrey said. "And sure baby get me a sprite please." She said to Seth.

"Of course." Seth said going over to the bar as Dean followed.

"Well thank you. You are looking so cute you can even see your little baby belly." She smiled.

As Aubrey blushed. "You look cute too." She smiled. patting Kallie's belly.

"Well thanks but I was wrong the test was negative." She said.

"Aww honey." Aubrey said hugging her friend.

"It's ok it's fine." Kallie said hugging her.

"It will happen for y'all I can assure you." Aubrey said trying to reassure her friend.

"Well thank you I hope so I just I hate letting Dean down." She admitted.

"How you guys been?" Dean asked

"Great! Well the morning sickness suckkksss.." Seth said. "But she's starting to feel better so that is good and hello have you seen her boobs they are like a whole cup size bigger." Seth grinned.

"I have seen them they are huge!" Dean teased.

"Right." Seth grinned. "So how is the other thing going?"

"We are still trying." Dean told him.

"Well practicing is half the fun right?" Seth grinned getting their drinks as Dean got his and Kallie's and they headed back over to them.

"Hell yah it is!" Dean said grinning "Aww babes he understands and it will happen for y'all. I know it it will just take time." She told her.

"Yeah I guess it's the frustrating at times." She said and what is what?" Kallie asked Dean.

"How having sex with my wife is fun." He grinned sipping his beer.

"Dean oh my goodness." Kallie blushed.

As Seth handed Aubrey her soda.

"What it's true darling." Dean told her as he kissed her lips softly.

"Well you make me feel amazing." She whispered to him.

"I do try." He grinned.

"Well you do." Kallie smiled as Dean kissed her softly.

"Dance with me?" She smiled.

"Sure darling." He grinned.

As they all went to dance. Seth pulled Aubrey close as they started dancing.

"I love you are you having fun?" Seth asked her.

"I love you too baby I'm having a blast!" She smiled.

"Good and even more fun later?" He grinned kissing her.

As Kallie and Dean were dancing Brandon Dean's friend came up to them.

"What's up man!" He said.

"Hi pretty lady!" Brandon smiled as Dean gave him a side eye.

"This is a really nice party thank you for inviting us." Kallie smiled.

"I'm glad you all got to come." He said.

"Yeah dude kick ass party." Seth said.

"Thank you!" Brandon smiled.

As Kallie kissed Dean. "You ok?" She whispered.

"I'm OK Darling." Dean said kissing her.

"Are you sure? You seem distracted?" She asked.

As Brandon was dancing with Aubrey as Seth went to get her something to drink and a little snack.

"I'm not." He told her.

"Do you want to head home?" Kallie asked.

"No we are having a great time." he smiled kissing her.

"OK." She smiled kissing him.

That night they had an amazing time just relaxing and having a great time at the Halloween party and Seth and Dean even did a rendition of Sweet Caroline.

"These two can't take them any where." Kallie said to Audrey laughing.

"Nope but they adorable!" Aubrey laughed.

"They really are and maybe drunk at this point." She laughed.

"That is a strong possibility." Aubrey giggled.

"They are just to much sometimes. I am glad you got to come." Kallie said.

"A girl Seth wants a boy so we shall see who is right. Winner gets to decide the nursery theme." Aubrey said smiling big. "What do you and Dean want?" She asked.

"I don't know I really haven't thought about it. I guess if I get pregnant we shall see." She smiled.

"Aww it will happen for you babes I'm sure of it." Aubrey reassured her hugging her.

"Thank you I know I just have to keep telling myself that I mean really we haven't been trying that long and I think I need to get Dean home he's drunk." She laughed and she looked over and him and Seth were dancing and playing mob boss with each other.

"Yeah I need to get the Milk man back to the room." She joked.

 **Later that night** Aubrey and Seth were cuddling back at the hotel as he was talking to her baby belly. "Did you have a good time at the Halloween party?"

"I did baby you really had fun!" She said giggling.

"I did have to much fun. You did too huh peanut." He said kissing her belly.

Aubrey watched him with so much love in her heart so blessed and loving this softer side of Seth.

"I love you peanut." he said softly kissing her tummy.

"And peanut loves you too daddy" she said her fingers in his hair

"Peanut loves you too mommy." He said as he held her close to him as he was drifting off to sleep.

With Kallie and Dean.

She had just showered and was brushing her teeth when Dean came up from behind her and started kissing her neck.

"Hmm baby." She moaned softly.

"Mmm you smell so good baby girl." Dean growled.

"Thank you." She smiled as she turned around to face him realizing he was already naked.

"Dean." She blushed.

"Yes darling?" He grinned.

"I love you so much." Kallie smiled kissing him.

"I love you too. Thank you for marrying me." Dean smiled kissing her as he lead her to their bed.

"Well thank you for asking." She giggled.

Dean laid her on the bed as they started making out. His hands were all over her body.

"mmm." she moaned softly her wrapping her arms around him.

"I wanna make sweet sweet love to you." Dean whispered into her ear.

Kallie smiled and looked into his eyes and just nodded yes.

As Dean stripped off her clothes and was kissing her body nice and slow. Kallie moaned so turned on by her husband. Dean was so turned on by his wife's beauty. As Kallie and Dean proceeded to make sweet love to each other knowing that no matter what happened next they would have each other and that is all that truly mattered.

* * *

 _ **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know this is just a filler chapter but wanted to have a little Halloween fun. Hope you liked it and had a great day.**_

 _ **Thank you for your comments and reviews on this story. It's nice to get feed back.**_

 _ **Remember I am not a professional writer but I do the best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_

 _ **A special thank you to my best friend for helping me with this chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **A Few Weeks Later**

WWE was preparing for Survivor Series Raw vs Smackdown. After an injury suffered from Baron Corbin Shane decided that he should be on Team Smackdown. Kallie wasn't to thrilled about it not that she was worried he couldn't do it but more so because she felt like there were other talent on the roster that could fill that spot. But none the less Shane was the commissioner and he made the final choice.

 **The morning of Survivor Series.**

Kallie was sound asleep and it was already after 10 am. Dean went for a work out and then grabbed some breakfast and headed back to the room. As Dean couldn't help but stare at his beautiful wife sleeping in the bed. When she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good Morning." She said yawning and stretching out her body.

"Good morning to you too baby. You feeling any better?" He asked sitting on the bed handing her orange juice.

"Yeah I little I think it was the chicken sandwich I had at the airport must have been old or something." Kallie said sipping her juice.

"Really? Mine tasted fine." He said getting out her breakfast sandwich.

"Is that a breakfast sandwich? With sausage and egg?" She grinned.

"It is do you want it?" Dean smirked.

"Hmm yes smells so good." She smiled taking the sandwich and taking a big ol' bite.

As Dean laughed. "Good huh?"

"Soo soo good." Kallie said with her mouth full.

Dean grinned at her as he was eating his.

As Kallie stopped eating for a moment and felt a little queasy.

"Baby?"

As she shook her head and ran to the bathroom.

"Kallie baby?" Dean said going after her as she was on her knees getting sick.

"I am guessing you still aren't feeling better?" Dean said holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"I am never eating at the air port again." She said getting sick once more.

"Aww darling." Dean soothed her.

 **With Aubrey and Seth.**

"Good morning baby." Seth said kissing her tummy.

"Good morning." Aubrey said her hands in his hair.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" He smiled.

"umm nope." She giggled.

"Well then I should get on that huh?" Seth said kissing her tummy over and over.

"Yeah you really should since I am growing our baby." Aubrey joked.

"Well I love you more than you will ever ever know and I love you too." He said talking to her tummy. "I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Me too. This week we will find out." Aubrey smiled so excited. "What do you want more a boy or a girl?"

" I would love a boy but I think that's a man thing but I would just as happy with a cute little girl who looks just like her mom." Seth smiled. "What about you?"

"I just want a healthy happy baby." Aubrey said. "But a little girl to dress up in pink tutus would be adorable."

"I agree with that." Seth smiled kissing her over and over again.

 **Later that afternoon at the arena.**

Kallie had just gotten her hair and make up done and was now wearing a cute black shirk that was just above her knee and a cute blue dress up shirt.

"Thank you Aubrey." Kallie said looking in the mirror.

"Your beautiful." Aubrey smiled.

"Thanks not feeling it today. Been sick off and on since yesterday don't eat chicken at an airport." Kallie said.

"Ew." Aubrey said.

"Yeah I so puked on Dean."

As Aubrey busted out laughing.

"aww poor Deano."

"Yeah he was really sweet about the whole thing which was nice." Kallie said. "I just want to get thru the next few days and not be sick then we are going home and just chilling alone together."

"Not going to see family?" Aubrey asked.

"No not this year I just can't deal with them really. So no just me and Dean this year for Thanksgiving. You?" Kallie asked.

"Yeah we are going to Seth's moms for Thanksgiving this year and my mom is actually coming to Iowa."

"Aww that's great you cooking?" Kallie smiled.

"Me oh hell nah." Aubrey joked.

"Kallie you ready?" Shane asked walking up to them dressed in his ring gear.

"Yeah sure." Kallie said walking with Shane to his office.

"Shane are you really fighting tonight?" Kallie asked.

"Yeah you worried about me?" Shane grinned.

"No Shane I am not worried about I just think that we could have given that spot to another member of the roster and being honest why the hell is Roman on Team Raw? Seriously , he should be defending that US title to someone like Apollo Crews." Kallie said.

"Well Baron was injured so I stepped in so Smackdown can win that is the goal for us to win tonight." Shane explained.

"Oh I know that is the goal. I know it's all about winning Shane I .. I am just sa ..saying ..." She started to say before feeling sick again.

"Kallie? Kal you ok?" Shane asked but before Kallie could answer she was getting sick in the nearest trash can.

"Kallie sweet heart." Shane said going to her side.

"I'm fine it's just a stomach bug or something." She told him.

"You sure? Let me go get Chris to look at you and get you something to drink."

"Shane I will be fine I promise. I just need some air alone." Kallie said leaving the office when Dean came over to her with some juice.

"Here baby I want you to stay hydrated." Dean told her handing her some juice as he went to kiss her but she back away. "Kallie?" He asked looking at her weird.

"Sorry Babe I just threw up so my breathe is gross." She said softly.

"Baby you're still not feeling good?" Dean said hugging her.

"Not really. I am hoping that I don't toss my cookies on camera tonight." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well that would be great for TV." Dean joked.

"Oh Ha ha you are so funny." Kallie smiled.

"I try." He grinned.

"Have a great show tonight ok I will see you in a bit I think I am gonna try and maybe lay down in the locker room." She said.

"Want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No it's ok just focus on winning and bring pride to Smackdown live." She said.

"Always Darling and just so you know your boobs look amazing in that new shirt." He grinned staring down her shirt.

"Thanks but I got it to tight I thought I got the right size but what can you do." She smiled. "I love you and I will see you in a bit." She told him as she headed to the locker room to lay down.

As Dean was talking to Randy and Bray about the their match tonight when Shane came up.

"You boys ready?" Shane asked.

"So ready Raw is going down." Randy said.

"So down." Bray agreed.

"Ready for a fight." Dean said.

"Good and I was thinking Kallie should be ring side." Shane said.

"No. Dude she's not feeling good today. So no not ring side." Dean said.

"Well she's Smackdown GM and I am sure Stephanie and Mick will be there so we need to have her out there. I know she's not feeling the best she just tossed cookies in my office." Shane said.

"You know she's sick and you still want her ring side what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I am sure it's just a bug or something." Shane said.

"Yep could be something she ate." He agreed. "Look if she wants to be ring side then we'll see before the match but don't force her dude she my wife."

"Oh I know she is." Shane told him.

As Kallie laid in the locker room trying to feel better thinking to herself.

"Don't get your hopes up it's just the bad chicken from yesterday. That's it your not pregnant." She told herself before drifting off to sleep for a nap.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your comments and reviews on this story. It's nice to get feed back.**_

 _ **Remember I am not a professional writer but I do the best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Survivor Series**

Kallie choose to stay back stage for the men's match. She was already irritated because Raw had won two matches and they wouldn't be getting the cruiser weights on Smackdown because of Barron Corbin.

"I will deal with you on Tuesday." Kallie growled at him.

"Kallie?" Shane said.

"Not now I will deal with him you ... you all just go out there and win." Kallie said as they started doing their entrances to the ring.

"I love you." Dean said.

"I love you too." Kallie said kissing him. "Please don't let AJ get to you I know he's been in your face so please just try and focus ok and bring me home a win damn it." She smiled giving him a deep passionate kiss.

"For you anything." He grinned kissing her back when his music blared and he headed to the ring.

Kallie took a few deep breathes and watched the match. Neither Raw or Smackdown was taking it easy on the other. Shane was being vintage Shane taking high risk and Dean not taking crap and going after Seth. Something about those two in the ring was just magic. The match went on for about 15 -20 minutes before a brawl broke out and both sides were attacking each other. Finally Smackdown seemed to get the upper hand and AJ and Dean were in the ring together when they started going at one another and Shane tried to split them up.

"Guys not now. We need to win this match."

"Fine." AJ and Dean agreed.

When Dean turned his back to AJ when AJ attacked him and pushed him into Braun Stroman who then proceeded to body slam him to mat and pin him.

"And eliminated from team Smackdown Dean Ambrose."

"Damn it." Kallie growled.

"You ok?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah I just know he wont be happy." Kallie said going to find Dean.

As he came back stage and kicked over a trash can that was back stage.

"Dean are you ok?" Kallie asked knowing the second she said it that was the worst thing to say.

"No I am not ok Kallie I am going to kill that mother fucker. Both of them Shane and AJ." He growled.

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. You have every right to be mad." Kallie said hugging him.

"Sorry darling it's not you I am just pissed the first one eliminated come on." He growled with her in his arms.

"No you have every right to be mad that was ridiculous." Kallie said.

As a few more people from Team Raw was eliminated. Dean and Kallie watched the screen as Shane had gone to the top rope.

"What is this fool trying to prove?" Dean said shaking his head

" I really don't know baby I don't. I just wish he wouldn't take stupid chances he's gonna get hurt." Kallie said watching the screen as Shane was in mid air and Roman basically speared him basically in half as he hit the mat hard. As Kallie cringed at the sight.

"Damn he is ok? Roman dude." She said.

"Kallie? Come on he's fine."

"Dean that was a hard hit."

"So?" Dean said.

"So? Really? He could be hurt."

"So you now care about him?" Dean asked.

"Dean Ambrose that is not fair. You know I care I was just concerned." She said as the officials were bringing him back stage and taking him right to the trainers room. As Shane motioned for the official to come over and get Kallie.

"Kallie , Shane would like you to come to the trainers room please." He told her.

As Dean growled and looked at her.

"He'll be OK Tell him I will be there after the match." Kallie said.

"OK." He said walking away.

"Do you trust me?" Kallie smiled.

"Yeah why?"

"It's two on three now in Raws favor. Go take AJ out make it two on two." Kallie told him.

"What? Your serious you sure we could lose?" Dean questioned looking at her with a smirk.

"So Raw gets a clean sweep oh well always next year. AJ can't get away with that crap so go take him out and I bet Roman and Seth will help you."

"The Shield?" Dean smirked.

Kallie kissed him softly and winked. Dean grinned and ran through the curtain and down to the ring and started punching and beating on AJ. Kallie smiled that's it take him out.

"What the hell?" Shane growled walking slowly to see the monitor.

"I thought you were getting checked out you ok?" She asked not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Fine just a little winded. Security get out there and bring Ambrose back here before he screws this up." Shane said.

As Kallie shook her head and watched as Dean was beating on AJ she couldn't help but grin. The security guys separated Dean from AJ and tried to get him to head away from the ring when he gave a little nod to Roman and Seth who proceeded to take out the security guards. The crowd went nuts as Dean joined in and took out a few himself.

"What the hell? Kallie?" Shane said looking at her.

"What Shane huh? AJ can't and wont get away with that crap he got Dean eliminated it's only fair." Kallie said as she turned her attention to the screen just in time to see Seth , Roman and Dean power bomb AJ through the announcers table. She couldn't help but grin seeing that little Shield moment. "Holy shit! The Shield." Aubrey said excited.

"Just for one night at least." Kallie smiled.

As Seth eliminated AJ.

Dean came back stage.

"That was awesome." Kallie said.

"Ambrose what were you thinking?" Shane growled.

"I was thinking I am not gonna let AJ get away with that. Getting me eliminated oh hell no that didn't fly so pay backs are a bitch." Dean stated.

"We'll deal with this on Tuesday." Shane said to Kallie.

"Maybe , Maybe not." Kallie told Shane.

"McMahon what the hell was that? You just gonna let him get away with that? Huh? He's a trader he was working with Raw. Come on now." AJ complained to Shane.

"Shane needs to go get officially check out Shane go to the trainers room now." Kallie ordered.

"I am fine. Yeah? Are you? Maybe I should go get Marissa I hear she is ring side tonight?"

As Shane growled and headed to the trainers room.

"This isn't over." He said.

"Now listen AJ. I don't know what you and Shane cooked up but it ends now. Get me because I guarantee you that power bomb you just suffered wont be the last. You vs Dean in a TLC match in two weeks no bull shit. Understand me." She told him.

"Or what?" AJ chuckled.

"Or maybe we will have a Shield reunion or I make sure that you lose this title and never get a rematch? Your call." She warned him.

 **Later that night.**

Dean and Kallie got to the hotel and were just winding down from the drive to the next town and Survivor Series.

"Darling I have to say that was bad ass the way you handled AJ. It was such a turn on." He grinned. "Guess that makes you are feeling better?"

"I am a bit and well when I did stop in and see Chris before the show started and he had on of his assistants run out and get this." She said pulling out something from a little baggie.

"What?" Dean asked when he noticed the stick in her hand. "Is that a?"

"Yes it's a pregnancy test."

"And?" Dean asked softly not wanting to get his hopes up to much.

"Well Daddy." Kallie smiled.

"No way?" He grinned as he took the stick and read the word "Pregnant" clear as day.

"Yes way. We're pregnant." She smiled.

"FUCK YES!" Dean said all excited pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. "See darling I told you we'd have a baby."

"Yes you did and we are. We are having a baby." She smiled still a bit nervous but seeing Dean so happy made this moment perfect.

As she kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much." Dean said between kisses. "And I love you too peanut." He said his hand on her belly.

"I love you too Dean so so much." She told them.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your comments and reviews on this story. It's nice to get feed back.**_

 _ **Remember I am not a professional writer but I do the best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Several Days Later.**

Kallie and Dean were at her first OB appointment they were both nervous as this was new to both of them. Dean softly grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Relax darling everything will be fine." He whispered.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I just don't want anything to happen. I ... I really want this baby."

"Aww I know you do and so do I and I promise I am going to take care of you and our baby. Nothing is going to happen this time." Dean reassured her when they were called back to the exam room. The nurse gave her instructions and took her vitals and had her sit on the exam table.

"I hate sitting on this paper it's so loud." She said.

As Dean chuckled.

"Dean Ambrose are you laughing at me?" She asked.

"Me? No darling not at all." He smiled kissing her lips softly.

"You suck at lying just so you know." Kallie smiled kissing him back.

When Dr. Miller came in.

"Mrs. Ambrose?"

"Yes that's me." She said.

"HI I am Dr. William Miller so it says here you took a pregnancy test and it was positive and then you had some blood drawn the other day for me?" He said going over her chart.

"Yes I did." She said softly.

"Well you are in deed pregnant." He smiled. "Your blood work came back great. Everything is looking great."

As Kallie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you have any questions before we get started?" He asked her.

"Yes I do actually I umm I suffered a miscarriage years ago what are the chances of me having another one because we want this baby." She said softly.

"Of course I can't guarantee anything Mrs. Ambrose but everything is looking good so just relax , rest and taking care of yourself and I don't see why that would happen again."

"Right rest and relax." She said.

"What about traveling? For our jobs we travel and are on a plane every week and it can be tiring should she stop traveling?" Dean asked.

"Mr. Ambrose I don't see why traveling would be a problem for now we'll take in one month at a time so continue to have a as normal life as possible and we can talk about this later. But when you get into your third trimester that is when I will have to say no more traveling but for now keep at. So are we ready to see how far along we are?"

"Yes please." Kallie said laying back on the table as Dr. Miller started the ultrasound machine and put the gel on her tummy. Dean was right there holding his hand.

"No Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose I am not sure how far along you are so I don't want you to freak out if I can't find a heart beat. Sometimes you have to be over 8 weeks to hear that on this kind of machine ok?" He told them as Dean and Kallie both nodded.

The Dr. started moving the thing over her belly when all of a sudden they heard the bomp bomp bomp.

"Is .. is that?" Kallie asked trying not to cry.

"That's .. That's the baby?" Dean asked his eyes got wide staring at the screen.

"Yes that is your baby's heart beat. Nice and strong." He smiled as he was taking little measurements of the baby. "Everything is looking great and based on the size I would say you are about 9 weeks and 3 days." He said. "I estimate your due in June."

As Kallie smiled and stared at the screen. "I just wow it's really happening we're having a baby."

"We are darling. We are." Dean smiled so excited for this next step as he kissed her cheek.

"I will print off some photos for you. Are you having morning sickness or anything like that?" Dr. Miller asked her as she cleaned off her tummy and Dean helped her sit up.

"Yes a little." She said.

"A little? Doc yesterday she couldn't keep anything down. I am trying to keep her hydrated." Dean told him.

"That's good and very important. It's totally normal to have morning sickness any time of day. Just stay hydrated and try to eat a little something. Also prenatal vitamins are very important so I am writing a prescription for those and for now we'll try the ones that help with morning sickness. Next month we'll see how your doing and we can change that later. OK?" He said.

"OK Thank you so much." Kallie said.

"Yeah thanks doc."

"No problem we are going to be seeing a lot of each other over the next several months. It's my job to keep you both healthy." He told her. "Make sure to schedule your next appointment and if you have any questions don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you so much." She smiled taking the photos from him.

 **With Seth and Aubrey.**

"Seth Rollins I think you bought the whole damn store." She giggled.

"Well we are having boy so I had to get him stuff." Seth said as there were boxes and bags all over what would be their sons room.

"Well yes but there is a lot of blue and REALLY Seth?" She said when she saw the Chicago bears blanket , pacifiers and onesies.

"Yep. Really. He is gonna be a bears fan." Seth said all cocky rubbing her baby belly.

"No he's is going to be a Saints fan."

"New Orleans Saints? You are not serious?" Seth said trying to be serious.

"OK fine how about a Dallas Cowboy fan?" Aubrey smiled.

"No Bears doll face bears." Seth said kissing her. "It's that right son." He said kissing her tummy.

"We will see." Aubrey smiled.

"Oh we shall." Seth grinned.

 **Later that evening.**

Kallie was sound asleep on the couch she had fallen asleep watching a movie. Dean couldn't help but stare at his beautiful wife. He was so excited to be a dad there were no words to describe his joy and excitement as he was staring at the ultrasound photos.

"Hey you." Kallie said softly. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6." Dean smiled.

"Oh wow." She said stretching. "I can't believe I feel asleep."

"It's OK Darling I did a little work out and cleaned up a bit. You were tired." He smiled kissing her.

"You looking at our baby?" She smiled ear to ear.

"I am. I am so excited we are having a baby."

"Yeah. I am so glad everything is looking good. I just don't want anything to happen." Kallie told him.

"Just like I told you earlier nothing is going to happen I am going to take care of you and our baby Kallie I promise. I love you so much." He said kissing her.

"I love you too and I love you our little peanut." She said putting her hand on her tummy as Dean put his hand on top of hers.

"And I love you too peanut and I can't wait to meet you but you stay in there and bake."

As Kallie laughed. "So I am an oven?"

"Yeah basically your job for the next several months is to take it easy and bake our baby."

"Dean you are so damn cute." Kallie laughed kissing him.

"Yeah I know." He grinned as he started tickling her and kissing her over and over.

Kallie and Dean were so excited for this next journey and a sense of relief washed over them knowing that her and the baby were healthy.

* * *

 ** _Side Note: I changed my Author name I just felt that it was time so I hope that doesn't confuse you and no I don't plan on changing it again._**

 ** _Thank you for your comments and reviews on this story. It's nice to get feed back. I am hoping to update more. So thank you for your interest in my stories and your continued support_.**

 ** _Remember I am not a professional writer but I do the best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Several Weeks Later**

Kallie was now almost about 5 months pregnant now and was starting to show a bit. So their secrete was out everyone on the roster new and was so happy for the both of them. All but Shane of course he had been absent for TV events since he kicked Dean out of Smackdown for the mini Shield reunion a few weeks ago leaving Kallie to run things. Kallie really didn't mind it was less stress for her with out him around.

They were now in Dallas for TLC Dean was preparing for his title match against AJ as Kallie was going over the line up for the show tonight in the office.

"We should open with Nikki and Carmella's no DQ match." Kallie said.

"No." Shane said from the door way. "We'll open with the tag title match , the Carmella and Nikki , the ladder match for the IC title , Kalisto and Baron in their chairs match, the women's title tables match and end with the main event TLC match."

"OK you're the boss. That's the official line up." Kallie said.

"WOW look at you." He said staring at her.

"What?" She blushed.

"It's just , it's only been a few weeks and you've popped out I mean your belly has." Shane told her staring at her.

"I know. Don't remind me." Kallie said looking down. "None of my clothes are fitting now and I have officially moved on to maternity pants."

"Kal you look beautiful in anything."

"Well thank you. Just not feeling that way lately. Especially when I am tossing my cookies." She said.

"Wait? Your still having morning sickness?" He questioned moving a little closer to her.

"Yeah off and on." She admitted.

"Wow at what 5 months now? Marissa was done after about 11 weeks." Shane said.

"Well everyone is different Shane." Kallie told him.

"Yeah I guess so but everything is alright? I mean you are ok?" He asked.

"Yes Shane I am fine and the baby is healthy. We are good." She said going over a few of her notes.

"Have you eaten yet today?"

"Yeah I ate a small lunch at noon." She said.

As Shane looked at the time and saw that it was almost 6 pm.

"You should probably eat dinner. I can have something ordered in for us. Anything you want."

"Well I have been craving a bacon burger with cheesy fries and a chocolate milk shake." She said softly.

"Consider it done." Shane smiled calling in the order and going to tell one of the runners to pick it up for them.

When the food arrived Shane and Kallie started eating in the office.

"Hmm this is so good." She said with a mouth full. "Thank you."

"Any time." He smiled taking a bite of his food.

"Look I just wanted to say thank you for approving the matches for tonight. I think this is going to be a great show. I know Alexa and Becky are going to kill it in that tables match." She said.

"It was a great idea so no problem. Good call by the way on the No DQ match for Nikki and Carmella that is gonna be sick."

"Well I think it was a match that needed to happen." She said drinking her shake then stopping and putting her hand on her belly.

"You ok?" Shane asked concerned.

"Oh yeah I am fine." Kallie smiled. "I think I feel the baby kicking sometimes. I feel this little flutter whenever I drink something cold."

"Feels amazing huh?" Shane smiled.

"It really does. It's crazy to think there is a little human growing inside me."

"Do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl?" He asked eating.

"We don't actually Baby Ambrose was a bit shy at our last ultrasound. But hopefully the next time we will be able to find out." Kallie said.

"Can I .. I mean can I feel?" Shane asked.

As Kallie hesitated she knew she should say no but she just could say no to those eyes.

"Yeah sure , not sure you will feel anything but yeah it's ok." She said.

As Shane placed his hand on her belly to see if he could feel the baby move. Kallie bit her lip as she looked at Shane as she couldn't help but think how her life would have been so different if he would have chose her. When her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Shane said.

"Kallie , Dean is asking to see you." one of the stage hands told them.

"OK thank you. Tell him I will be right there." Kallie said standing up slowly.

"Kal , I ..." Shane began to say.

"I will see you in a bit." She said walking away as Shane was staring at her thinking to himself how much of an idoit he was to let her go and how much he wanted to be with her.

It was now time for the main event after Kallie wished Dean good luck and gave him a kiss he headed to the ring as AJ was standing near the curtain Kallie went up to him.

"Remember what I said AJ no funny business just go out there and have a good match. Understand me you win you do it fairly." She warned him.

"Or what Sweet heart?" He smirked.

"Or I make sure you see the other end of a dirty deeds or better yet a tombstone from Taker or I trade you to Raw and Lensar can deal with you."

"Yeah I got it tonight it all about TLC so don't worry but if he gets hurt don't blame me." AJ told her.

"Oh I am not worried Dean lives for these matches." She said hoping and praying he wouldn't get hurt.

As the match started Kallie watched on the TV in the back with each move her eyes followed Dean and AJ around the ring. As Carmella came up to her.

"How are you doing Carmella you ok?" Kallie asked not taking her eyes off the ring.

"Yeah I am great that match was awesome thanks." She said.

"Any time I knew you two would do great." She said.

As Carmella held in a giggle. "Umm is that umm ?" She pointed to the screen.

As Kallie giggled as well. "Yeah AJ just tore a whole in his ring gear let's hope it doesn't get any bigger and that is why Dean always has clean boxers of course he wears jeans not the best thing to wear commando."

Dean had tossed AJ hard over the top rope and on to the floor as he headed up the ladder. AJ wasn't moving Dean had this won. Kallie new as GM she couldn't or shouldn't have favorites however as her husband climbed the ladder she couldn't help but get emotional he was about to become a 2 time WWE World Heavy Weight Champion and she was so proud of him. As she watched Dean reach for the title she didn't even noticed that James Ellsworth Dean's little Smackdown lackey had come out to the ring.

"What he is doing?" Carmella asked Kallie.

"Dean?" Kallie said her eyes still on Dean as the ladder tipped over and Dean went crashing through the tables.

"SON OF A BITCH! Ellsworth you IDIOT!" She yelled.

As she was heading out to the ring to make sure Dean was ok Shane stopped her.

"Kallie come on first of all you know you can't go out there. Second of all you need to calm down this isn't good for you to get so worked up." Shane told her as AJ climbed the ladder and retrieved the title and his music played through the arena.

"What the hell Shane? How could you let this happen?" Kallie said angrily.

"Kal come on you know I didn't have anything to do with that." He told her.

"Yeah well I wish I could believe you. You know I use to think you were different you were different that Vince but now , now I know that you are worse."

"Kallie come on that's not fair." Shane said.

"Fair are we really going to talk about fair here? You made me fall in love with you then broke my heart now that I am married you come back into my life and treat my husband like crap. Screwing him out of another title shot why? Huh why?" Kallie said.

As Dean was heading back stage.

"Because he doesn't deserve you Kallie! You should have never married him. He's a great wrestler yes but that's all he is and that is all he ever will be. I am the one that can provide a future for you. ME Shane McMahon not Dean Ambrose. So yeah I told Ellsworth if he went out there and screwed up the match I would give him a title shot against AJ. It's time you learned who the real man is around here. Dean Ambrose is a a no body Kallie and he will break your heart and he'll be a shitty father." He said.

As Kallie was in tears.

"Shane your are an ass hole and I quit!" She told him as she saw Dean.

"Kallie darling what's wrong?" He growled seeing his wife in tears.

"Let's just go get you check out then I just want to get back to the hotel." She said.

Later that night after Dean made Kallie eat they were cuddling in bed when she explained everything to Dean. He was furious and wanted to go find Shane and beat his ass but he just held Kallie close to her and watched her fall asleep in his arms. Dean had his hand on her baby belly.

"I wont let him hurt you or our baby." Dean said to himself. "Here that little peanut I am your daddy and I am gonna be the best damn dad I can be."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your comments and reviews on this story.**_

 _ **Remember I am not a professional writer but I do the best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_

 _ **I hope everyone is have a lovely Holiday Season so far. Sometimes just when you think life will slow down it seems to speed up again. I will try to update more regular but life comes first if you know what I mean. So again thank you to all my readers and all my followers for sticking with me. You are all awesome!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **A Week Later.**

All the Superstars were in Washington DC for Tribute to the troops. Kallie hadn't seen or talked to Shane since she quit over a week ago. A part of her wanted to stay home this week but Dean asked her to come to DC with him. He understood why she quit but he also knew she enjoyed her job.

Kallie and Aubrey were having breakfast.

"I am so glad we got to do this." Aubrey said.

"Me too." Kallie agreed eating her breakfast. "It's been far to long. I mean it's like we only see each other on Tuesdays when you do my hair and last week you had Alexa."

"Yeah the make up department has been keeping me busy." Aubrey smiled.

"So have you picked out a name yet for baby boy?" She smiled.

"No." She groaned a little. "Seth wants him to be a JR. and I am just not feeling that and then I said Austin and Seth was like I am not naming our son after a city. So I really don't know."

"Awe well I am sure you will think of the perfect name one that you both love and agree on." Kallie smiled.

"When do you find out the gender?" Aubrey asked.

"At our next appointment I think Dean wants a boy. I caught him checking out nursery ideas on his phone the other day." She smiled.

"That is so great. If I let Seth have his way our sons room would be a Chicago Bears room." Aubrey giggled.

As Kallie laughed as her phone range.

"Oh excuse me." She said as she answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Kallie this is Vince. We need to talk. After you do the Tribute to the Troops can you be at the arena by 3 pm today?" He said sternly.

"Umm yes sir I can but you umm you still want me to do the Tribute to the Troops?"

"Yes I do. I want you at Andrews with that group in an hour. I am still your boss."

"Yes Sir I can do that." Kallie said a little nervous.

"Good then we will talk later see you then." Vince said.

"Yeah ok bye." Kallie said hanging up her phone.

"Everything ok?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep. I mean I think so? I mean I hope so I don't know." She finally said. "That was Vince."

"Vince? Really want did he want?" Aubrey asked sipping her juice.

"He wants to talk to me. Probably about what happened last week oh and he wants me to do Tribute to the Troops." Kallie said.

"Yeah I have to do hair and make up for the Be A Star rally then we are meeting a few other people I think." Aubrey smiled.

"Well we will have to hang out soon. Maybe New Years or something." She said.

"Sounds like plan." She smiled.

 **Later that afternoon.**

Kallie met up with the group at Andrews Air Force Base and in her group was Dean , Becky , Dolph Ziggler and American Alpha.

"Hey Darling. I didn't think you were coming? Are you warm enough?" Dean asked hugging her and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah I am I have my coat , hat gloves and boots." She smiled. "And when Vince McMahon tells you to be some where well then you better be here." She grinned.

"Vince? Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah he called me this morning while I was having breakfast with Aubrey and said I better be here and then I have to meet with him this afternoon."

"Did he say why?" Dean questioned.

"No he didn't but I will find out later. So did I miss anything yet?" She asked.

"No not really? Well Jordan here took one for the team and got tased." Dean laughed.

"Jordan oh my gross are you ok?" Kallie asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I am fine. But your just in time we are going to see some attack dogs."

"Really? Sweet." Kallie smiled as she introduced her self some members of the air force that were showing them around.

After a few more demonstrations of how the attack dogs work they headed over to look at the helicopters. They superstars were amazed at the size of them as each one took a turn sitting in the pilots seat.

"So before lunch we're going to take three choppers up two , to a chopper." One of them said.

"Sweet." Becky smiled.

"That is so awesome thank you guys for going to all this trouble." Ziggler said.

"Of course it's the least we can do for you coming out here today."

As Dean pulled one of the pilots off to the side.

"This is safe right? My wife is pregnant." He told him.

"Kallie is your wife?" The young man smiled.

"She is yes. So this is safe I mean for her and the baby?" He asked again.

"Yes Mr. Ambrose."

"Dean please call me Dean." He smiled.

"Yes Dean it's perfectly safe we are just going to fly around DC 15 minutes tops in the air." He told him.

"Thank you."

So Becky and Ziggler got into one chopper and American Alpha and Kallie and Dean got into the other too.

As Dean held her hand they were taking in the sight of the nations capital. From high in the air.

"This is amazing." Kallie smiled.

"It really is." Dean said looking over the skyline.

A little while later after an amazing air tour of DC they went to the dinning all and had met up with several service men , woman and their children for a meet and greet and autograph signing. Kallie felt so blessed to be able to give back to them for all they do for our country. She didn't feel like a celebrity or anything she was just calling GM of Smackdown live and was surprised at how many of them new her. But her heart melted as she watched Dean interact with his fans. After an amazing time they headed to the arena.

Kallie and Dean put their things in the locker room.

"You want me to go with you?" Dean asked holding her hand.

"No baby I got it. You just get ready for your match tonight and I will find out what and who that is against." She said. "I do love you."

"Well good because I love you too and remember no matter what happens I will be by your side and support you. I just want my wife happy." He told her.

"And I just want you to be happy and I want you to get what you deserve and stop getting screwed over." She said.

"Dude." Seth called to Dean as Roman was with him.

"What's up guys. So looks like we have a back stage segment for the Troops thing." Seth grinned.

"Really?" Dean questioned.

"Yes , The Shield , The Club and The New Day all in one backstage segment."

"It's gonna be sick bro."

"Sweet." Dean said as he saw that Kallie had already headed to Vince's office.

Kallie knocked on the door and went in when she heard Vince's strong voice.

"Come in. HI Kallie. How did the tribute to the troops meet and greets go?" he asked straight to the point.

"It went great every one seemed to have a great time sir. On both sides." She said.

"That's great that's really great. I love this time of year when our superstars give back. But I wanted to talk to you about last week. My son is under the impression that you quit and I need to find a new GM for Smackdown live." Vince said.

"He's right sir and I think it's time you went with the more logical choice of Daniel Bryan." Kallie said.

"Kallie I wont lie yes Daniel was one of our first choices but you. You are the one Shane wanted and after seeing how you are handling everything on Tuesday nights he wasn't wrong. You are great at this and don't tell Stephanie or Foley but Smackdown ratings are going up and have beat Raw many times since the split. So what will it take to get you not to quit because I like your style and we have several ideas going into the new year for you and for Smackdown live."

"Sir I am going to be honest. It's Shane you know about our past. One that I am not proud of I was stupid when I first got hired in here I was so excited to work with WWE and then Shane came into my life and he as in more story lines and we hung out a lot and yes Sir I fell in love with him. I know it was wrong he was married is sorry he is married but I let myself fall for him. Then he broke my heart he left me and he left the WWE. I know he left party because of the business side of things and wanting to do other things. But a part of me knows he left because of me. He wanted to make his marriage work and that's great for him and the boys. But when he came back in earlier this year my whole life got flipped upside down. I would have been fine if he just came back to be here in the WWE because he wanted to make a change for the better. But to me it seems he came back to hurt me or to get me back those details are a little fuzzy but I have moved on. You know that I am married to Dean and we are having a baby but Shane he can't seem to let go of whatever is it he is holding on to. Whether he's jealous I didn't want for him or he's just confused I really can't answer all of that only he can. But he's gone to far screwing Dean over more than once to get back at me? I wont stand for that sir it's not fair to Dean so yes I quit to give him a fair shot." She explained.

"OK OK well first of all you don't quit sorry but I don't except that. Second of all AJ can't wrestle tonight but I can give him a number one contender match."

"Make it a triple threat?" Kallie said.

"Really with who?"

"Well we are doing Miz TV so make it between Dolph." Kallie said.

"If that is what you want." Vince said.

"Yes and if any one interferes for another superstar they are out. Maryse for the Miz , AJ or Ellesworth for Dean or anyone for Ziggler."

Vince grinned and shook her hand in agreement.

"Perfect and Kallie don't let Shane get to you. I will have a talk with him. I know he hurt you and I am sorry but I wont let him run you off either." He told her as Kallie left his office.

Later that Night Smackdown was under way and after Miz TV Kallie made the announcement for the main event Fatal Four way and how the Championship match would be at the last SDlive of the new year. The crowd loved it.

"Kallie." Shane growled coming up to her when she got back stage.

"Since when do you make these decisions with out me? By the way I thought you quit?" he said looking down at her.

"I told her to stay." Vince said from behind him.

"Dad. Really? You are ok with this? Giving Dean another title shot?" Shane questioned.

"Yes I am fine with it. Besides Dean has to earn it in a triple threat match. Besides we need to talk." He said.

"Fine. Kallie this isn't over we are going to talk about this." Shane said.

"Yeah I figured." Kallie said as she turned her attention to the screen and continued to watch Smackdown.

Vince pulled Shane into office.

"Shane what the hell is your problem?" Vince stated.

"What .. what are you talking about? I don't have a problem." He said.

"Yes you do you are thinking with the wrong head son. We have a business to run and your personal feelings for Kallie are getting in the way of that. Talking to Ellesworth and AJ screwing Dean out of a championship? Do you really think Kallie will come back to you? Shane you are still with Marissa and you have my three grandsons to worry about. So yes what the hell is your problem?" He yelled.

"Dad I love her. OK I love Kallie. I tried to make it work with Marissa I did but I just I love her and I want to be with her. Just the thought of Dean Ambrose touching her makes my skin crawl. It takes every ounce of my being not to rip his head off every time I seen that scum bag." Shane said.

"Where do you and your wife stand?" Vince asked.

"I filed for divorce back in November and we decided to tell the boys in the new year after the holidays." He stated.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was planning on it when the time was right. It's not something I am proud of but I know I can't have them both so I had to choose." Shane said.

"So you chose Kallie Ambrose?"

As Shane didn't say anything he just nodded yes.

"She's married to Dean now and she's pregnant." Vince reminded his son.

"Yeah I know but that baby should be mine."

"So you really think she'll come back to you? Do you have a plan?" Vince asked.

"Yes I do. Dad if it's one thing you taught me is that it's to fight for what you want and that is what I intend to do." Shane stated.

 **With Kallie**

"Darling thank you." Dean said coming up and giving her a hug and a kiss.

"For what?" She smiled.

"The Triple Threat match. That's awesome I have beaten both Miz and Dolph before I've got this. I will be getting my championship back." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"I know you will go out there and kick some ass. Mm." She said putting her hand on her baby belly.

"You OK?" he asked concerned.

"Yes fine I just thing our baby is wishing Daddy good luck." She smiled taking his hand so he could feel the baby kicking.

"WOW that's .. that's our baby?" Dean smiled.

As Kallie nodded yes.

"Don't you worry peanut I've got this. Daddy is gonna go out there and win." He said kissing her belly.

As Kallie smiled her heart filled with so much love and joy.

"Dean I love you so much and just no that no matter what happens you have my heart." She said kissing him.

As Dean pulled her close to him. "And you have mine and I love you." He said kissing her again.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your comments and reviews on this story.**_

 _ **Remember I am not a professional writer but I do the best I can when editing but I do tend to miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _ **About a Month later**_

It was Royal Rumble weekend and Kallie had just gotten into town and headed to the hotel. She was so excited to tell Dean the gender of their baby as she had found out a day ago and couldn't wait to tell him. As Kallie checked into the hotel she saw Aubrey.

"HI. So glad you made it." She smiled seeing her friend.

"Yeah I did I swear flying this pregnant suckksss." She joked.

"Yeah I felt that the seat belt was a bit snug." Kallie smiled.

"We should all have dinner tonight you me and the hubbies." Aubrey smiled.

"Yes of course that sounds like a plan." Kallie said as they both headed to their room.

"There is my beautiful wife." Dean smiled when Kallie came into the room.

"Hey you I thought you'd be working out or something." She smiled kissing him.

"Worked out with Rollins earlier." He said between kisses as his hand went to her baby belly.

"Well I have a little something for you." She smiled pulling out a bag. "This is for you."

"Me? What is it?" He smiled.

"Well you have to open it silly."

As Dean chuckled and opened the bag and he pulled out a pink and onesies that "Daddy's Little Girl." He couldn't help but get the biggest grin on his face.

"It's a girl? Really?"

"It's a girl." Kallie smiled pulling out the ultra sound photo and showing him.

"We are having a girl. I am gonna have a daughter." He said shyly almost in disbelief.

As Kallie hugged and kissed him.

 _ **Later that night**_

They met up with Seth and Aubrey for dinner.

"Is that good?" Seth asked Aubrey.

"So good this steak is cooked perfectly and these mashed potatoes are so creamy." She said eating.

"Kallie yours good?" Seth smiled.

"It is really good Chicken Alfredo is hitting the spot but I am thinking I need something with peanut butter for desert." She smiled.

As Dean chuckled. "Just not pickles."

"Cravings? We are talking about cravings now? This one here." He smiled grabbing Aubrey's hand. "Loves Cheetos and beef jerky those are the two things I have learned need to be in the house at all times oh and Ice Cream."

"Hey your son seems to enjoy them." Aubrey reasoned.

"Right this little lady seems to love pickles and anything with peanut butter lately M&Ms mostly." Kallie smiled.

"So it's a little girl?" Seth smiled.

"Yeah dude we are having a little girl." Dean smiled with pride.

"That's awesome. So Liam will have a little girlfriend."

"You mean Austin." Aubrey countered.

As Kallie giggled. "Still haven't decided on a name?"

"Not yet just wait it wont be that easy."

"What wont? Maci Lynn already has a name." Dean said.

"What? You already had a name picked out that you agreed on?" Seth said.

"Yeah we have our boy name picked out as well. Well ok we had that narrowed down to two names but that doesn't matter because she's a girl." He said.

"Yeah we just sat down and talked it out going over the names we liked and the ones we didn't. Not to mention we reserved the right to change her name if when she's born we feel like Maci doesn't fit her but I think it will."

"What were your boy names if you don't mind me asking." Aubrey asked.

"Logan James and Jackson Scott." She said.

"Aww Jackson I like that. But I really like Austin Daniel." She said.

"I like his middle name but I don't know Austin? I need more time but Jackson little Jack I like it."

"Take some time and think about it." Kallie smiled.

As Dean grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

 _ **The next Evening**_

Kallie was in talking with Shane and Stephanie along with Mick about the Royal Rumble.

"We have two title matches we'd like for tonight. The tag titles and the WWE Champion ship." Shane said.

"Yeah we can fit that in we have the Universal Title match and the Tag titles as well." Stephanie said.

"Every one picking their numbers for the Rumble as well?" Mick said.

"Yes they've all started drawing numbers." Kallie said.

As the Rumble started the Smackdown Tag title match was first between Thy Wyatt's and Uso's. With the Wyatt's retaining of course. As the show went on Dean finally found Kallie and brought her some water.

"Here you need to drink this it's kinda warm back here." He said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." She said drinking some water.

"Did you draw your number." She asked.

As he just smirked and nodded yes.

"It's above 10?" Kallie asked.

As he kept that grin on his face and gave her a thumbs up.

"15?"

"Higher."

"Is it above 20?" She smiled.

"Yes and that is all you get to know." He smiled.

"That's great just remember you do have Seth and Roman out there with you use each other because I know damn well AJ is gonna use Gallows and Anderson." She said.

"You are such a great wife always looking out." He grinned kissing her.

"Good luck out there." She said. "Look no matter what happens just know that you have me and our little girl in your corner." She said placing her hand on her belly , Dean putting his hand on top of hers.

"That's all I will ever need." He said kissing her once last time before headed to get ready.

As the Rumble started Kallie watched on from the screen with Stephanie. It was a packed Rumble as all the supers stars were coming out and were slowly getting eliminated one by one it seemed like Braun Stroman was the man to beat as he was eliminating many of them including each member of the Wyatt's. They were now up to number 23. AJ , Gallows , Anderson , Seth , Roman and Braun Stroman were left. Entering at number 24 was Sami Zayn who went right after Braun Stroman as the others seemed to be fighting each other.

"Seth is still in this that's a good sign." Aubrey smiled watching with them.

"It is. I just wonder what number Dean has." Kallie said no sooner did she say that when Sami was tossed over the top rope by Braun and the Buzzer went off and Dean Ambrose ran to the ring. "Never mind he's 25." She smiled.

As he went right after AJ , Seth was taking on Anderson and Roman was trying to take out Gallows. When they all looked at each other and saw Braun just standing there they all went after him and it took all 6 of them to tip the massive being known as Braun Stroman over the top rope. As the last few entered the Rumble it seemed they were know match for the six that were left as it seemed the Club and The Shield were back together if just for one night they were the final six going into final number. When Roman eliminated Gallows , followed by Anderson Eliminating Seth. Roman then close lined Anderson eliminating him. AJ went after Roman and Dean went after him to make the save when the buzzer went off and Here comes the money started playing and number 29 was none other than Shane Mcmahon.

"What the hell?" Kallie said shaking her head.

"Did you know about this?" Stephanie asked Kallie.

"Does it look like I knew?" She growled as Stephanie. "Sorry I mean no I didnt' know."

As they watched the screen and AJ went after Roman to eliminate him. The final three AJ , Shane and Dean Ambrose. Dean finally got to AJ and with a good fight got him over the top Rope. As Shane and Dean were going out it.

"Just so you know Ambrose." Shane whispered. "I always get what I want. I am richer than you and can give things to Kallie you can't. She's never stopped loving me."

"Bull Shit McMahon. I don't care who you think you are. I wont let you have Kallie we love each other. Get over it she choose me and that's the real issue here isn't it. You just don't want her with me well tough. She's my wife carrying my baby so get over it." He growled as they were fighting in the ring and Dean went for the dirty deeds to Shane when he countered out and got in one real good hit to Dean's face as blood stared pouring out of his face.

"Damn" Kallie growled.

"That was a hard damn hit." Aubrey said.

As Dean held his face and tried to fight him off Shane tossed Dean over the top rope as he tried to hang on Shane elbowed him one more time as Dean feel to the ground. When the buzzer went off and number 30 entered the Royal Rumble that was Finn Balor.

"Damn it." Kallie said in tears going to find Dean.

Finn Balor entered the ring. Shane gave him a smile and shook his hand and then jumped over the top rope eliminating himself.

"And your Winner of this Years Royal Rumble Match Finn Balor." Jojo said.

"What it the hell was that?" Stephanie asked.

"Looks like your brother made a deal with Finn." Seth growled.

"I think your right Seth." Stephanie said.

"Dean are you ok?" Kallie asked finding Dean with one of the trainers who was treating his cut to the face.

"Fine Kallie I am fine." He growled.

As she bit her lip trying to stay calm.

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure." She said.

"I know I am sorry baby I just damn it that fucker." He growled.

"I know." She said hugging him.

As Shane had a big grin on his face when he came back stage.

"Tough break Ambrose so close yet so far." He said.

As Dean jumped off the table at him but Kallie stood in between them.

"STOP!"

"Kallie baby please get out of the way." Dean growled.

"Ooo such a hot head." Shane grinned.

"ENOUGH both of you."

"SHANE I need to talk to you NOW." Triple H said.

"Ambrose you ok?" He asked.

"Fine Hunter. I am gonna get checked out then can I leave?" He asked.

"Yes get outta here." He said as Dean and Kallie walked a way.

" Shane what the hell was that man? Huh? You just gave the Rumble to Finn." Hunter said.

"Yeah I know I did. I thought you'd like that? Besides I didn't want Ambrose to win that he doesn't deserve it and well we all know I didn't need the Rumble win."

"Then tell me what is it that you think you are doing?" Hunter asked him.

"I want Dean Ambrose vs Shane McMahon at Wrestlemania."

"What? Why?" Hunter asked.

"You know why Hunter you know why and tonight was just the beginning." He smirked as he walked away.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all your comments and reviews. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews I read them all.**_

 _ **I hope you are all having a wonderful Holiday Season.**_

 _ **Remember I am not a professional writer I just do this for fun. I do my best when editing and reviewing my stories however I do tend to miss things more often than not. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_

 _ **Again Thank you for your reading and I hope you are enjoying this story.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **A few Months Later : Day Before Wrestlemania**

Kallie had been taking off TV because she was now in her third trimester and the Doctor advised her not to be on the road. But she had to be in Orlando for Wrestlemania so he said as long as she took it easy she could go. Seth and Aubrey welcomed their bouncing baby boy a little over a month ago and he was the apple of Seth's eye. They finally choose to name him Austin.

They were at the hotel the night before Wrestlemania and they had just gotten back from the Hall of Fame as Kallie waddled into their hotel room.

"Kal baby please sit down. You need to relax you've been on your feet all day." Dean said changing out of his suit.

"I just can't believe he said that to you. Right there." Kallie growled.

"It's part of his thing. He's just trying to piss me off."

"Well is it working?" She asked trying to get out of her dress.

As Dean came over and helped her.

"No. I am not going to let him rattle me. I know what I need to do and I've already talked to Hunter." Dean said.

"Wait what? You did?" Kallie questioned looking Dean in the eyes.

"Yes I did. Kallie you are a smart woman you know there is more to this than just a match for entertainment purposes. Yes creative wrote it out for TV but it's personal for me and for Shane. Look he wants you back Kallie I know that any idiot knows that he thinks that if he beats my ass you'll go back to him."

"Well that's not true. I don't love him any more. I know I was conflicted at first but you are the one I want no matter what. You know that right? No matter what the hell happens tomorrow I am not going any where I am not going back to Shane."

"I know that darling but it's nice to hear you say it too." He smiled hugging her and giving her a sweet kiss.

"I am tell you right now he tries anything I will waddle my ass down to that ring and beat the hell out of him." She growled.

"Kallie no matter what don't even think about." He said putting her hand on her very pregnant belly. "Maci you tell mommy she needs to take it easy."

"For our daughter I will be calm." She said. "But you need to promise me and Maci that you will come out of this in one piece. I don't trust him."

"Darling I am Dean Ambrose I've got this." He said cocky.

As she couldn't help but smile as she kissed him.

 **The Next Day - Wrestlemania.**

Dean was in the locker room talking with Seth and Roman. While Kallie was backstage with Aubrey as she was holding baby Austin.

"He is so adorable." Kallie cooed.

"Thank you he's the best thing in my life well besides Seth. It's still hard to believe I am a mom." She smiled as he was doing Alexa's make up.

"Well he's a cutie." Alexa smiled.

"Thank you."

"He's perfect." Kallie said softly as she was staring at him in her arms.

"Soon you will have little Miss Maci in your arms." Aubrey smiled.

"I know it's still a little crazy to think that soon I am gonna be a mommy. But I am so scared." She admitted.

"Aww Kallie why?" Aubrey said taking Austin and holding him.

"What if something happens? I just have this feeling."

"Kallie don't do this to yourself please. Everything is going to be fine you just need to relax because stress isn't going to do you or the baby any good." Aubrey told her.

"Were you scared?" Kallie asked.

" I was terrified. Which is norm you are bring another life into the world but I held on to Seth and he was amazing keeping me calm and focused and the second I saw this little face it was all worth it and all my fears went away." She told her friend. "Then a whole new set of fears will set in about being a Mama. But he's worth it I just do my best to be the best Mama this little guy deserves."

"Aubrey you are an amazing Mom I can see that and you have a great support system in Seth." Kallie said.

"And you have one in Dean. That man loves you any one can see that." Aubrey said.

"I love him too. Thank you."

"Any time." She said hugging her friend.

The show had started and the WWE Universe was loving every match that had taken place. It was almost time for the Dean Vs Shane match. Kallie waddled to find Dean when Shane saw her.

"Kallie can we talk?" He asked as his boys were standing next to him.

"HI Kallie." Rogan said.

"Hi boys are you having fun?" She smiled down at them.

"The best time ever we got ice cream and we got matching shirts like our Dad." Declan smiled.

"That's so awesome was it chocolate ice cream?" Kallie smiled.

As the boys laughed.

"Yeah how did you know?" Declan asked.

"Just a guess." She laughed.

As Shane was smiling as he stared at Kallie.

"Boys why don't you go find Aunt Stephanie she'll make sure you get ring side for the match." He said as the hugged his boys and they ran to find Stephanie.

"You're great with them. You are going to make a great mom." Shane said getting close to her touching her face with his hand.

As Kallie stepped back.

"It's not their fault their dad is an ass hole." She said bluntly.

"Oh you love my ass." He said cocky.

"Where is Marissa is she hear today?" Kallie asked.

"She is with my mom." He told her.

"Same old Shane."

"Yeah maybe and same old Shane is gonna get what I want." He told her.

"What is that Shane what is it that you want. We are both married. Yes we had an affair but that is DONE and over it's been 8 years move on already." Kallie said.

"If it was that easy but I love you Kallie and yeah you made a mistake marring that loser Dean Ambrose but after tonight we wont need to worry about him any more and we we can be together." He said.

"Shane I swear to GOD if you hurt him or worse I will NEVER EVER Forgive you and I will hurt you my damn .. hmm damn self." She said feeling her stomach tighten as she rubbed her belly.

"Kallie are you OK?" Seth asked rushing up to her.

"Yeah I am fine. Shane just have the match and leave us alone because we are nothing more than co workers from this point on." She said walking away.

"Dude she's 9 months pregnant. You say you care about her but you are adding more stress to her and that baby. Smarten up McMahon." Seth said.

As Kallie walked away trying to stay calm and not letting fear consume her she grabbed a bottle water and was drinking it slowly. When Dean all ready for his match rushed up to her.

"Kallie are you OK? What the fuck?" He growled.

"I am fine. Dean. I just got a little light headed talking to Shane." Kallie admitted drinking more of her water.

"Well what the hell were you doing talking to him?" He asked trying not to let his anger show through.

"I was looking for you to wish you luck on your match when I saw Shane and the boys. That's it but promise me you will be careful Dean promise." She said pulling him into a hug.

"I promise I will be fine and you know me darling I have a plan. Now you promise me something." He said kissing her lips softly.

"Anything?" She said.

"You go sit down and with Aubrey and remain calm we don't want a Wrestlemania baby." He said kissing her again.

"I will. I love you Dean Ambrose with all my heart you be careful." She said.

"Oh darling I've got this. Believe that." He winked as he headed to the staging area as his match was next.

Kallie went to sit down with Aubrey as her eyes were locked on the screen.

Shane and Dean both made their way to the ring at the match started as the bell range they both were getting in good shots. The crowd was watching intently as was Kallie. This was more than just a match for Mania or for entertainment purposes Kallie knew in her heart this match was for something real. It didn't take long for Dean to put his finished on Shane for the pin but he kicked out and was pissed as he fought back and did a coast to coast on Dean. It was a back and forth match when Shane got under the ring and got out a kendo stick and started beating Dean with it.

As Kallie watched on she tried not cry as she rubbed her belly cringing every time Shane hit Dean feeling like a part of this was her fault. When Dean finally got the upper hand and shoved Shane into the steal steps hard and got out another kendo stick and was beating him with it. This match went back and forth for a good 15 minutes. When all of a sudden Anderson and Gallows came out and it was a three on one against Dean.

"DAMN IT!" Kallie said getting up and going to the staging area still watching the monitors they had playing.

"OHHH Kallie come here." Hunter said. "I can't let you go out there."

"Hunter did you know about this? DID YOU?" She yelled.

"First of all you need to calm down before you drop that baby right her. Second of all there is a plan." He said pointing to the screen as Seth and Roman came to the ring from the crowd and the entire WWE Universe erupted in cheers as The Shield boys seemed to be back together and they took out Anderson and Gallows with ease. When Dean looked at Shane and growled.

"POWER BOMB him!" Dean yelled.

As Roman cleared off one of the announcers tables and the set up for it. They Triple power bombed him through the table. Dean then ran up to the top of the ring and elbowed dropped him.

Seth and Roman cheered him on as all three men tossed Shane into the ring like a rag doll as Dean went for the cover.

"1 2 3." The Ref yelled as Dean pinned Shane.

"And your Winner DEANNN AMMMBBROOOSEEEE." Greg Hamilton Announced.

"Hunter." Kallie said.

"Yeah Kallie?" He smirked.

"You knew?" She grinned.

"Yeah I talked to the boys and said if Shane had a plan we'd have on too." He said hugging her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Oh don't thank me I had nothing to do with any of that." He winked. As Vince came to the staging area.

When Kallie saw Dean she rushed to him and gave him a huge hug and a kiss as he winced a bit in pain.

"Oh I am so sorry let's get you checked out." She said.

"There is only one thing I need right now." He smirked.

"What?" She asked.

Dean didn't say anything he just pulled her close to him and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

As Seth hugged Aubrey and gave Austin a kiss.

"so the Shield?" She smiled.

"Yeah wanted it to be a surprise." He said.

As Shane was helped to the back by a few refs. Vince was right there.

"SO in this nonsense DONE now?" He said.

"Dad come on?" Shane said.

"No Shane. I let you have your match it's over. If you want to be GM of SD Live then get your head out of your ass and be here in this Company for the RIGHT reasons not for some woman you've slept with understand me." He told him.

"Dad I love her I've always loved her." Shane said stretching out.

"Well Shane reality check she doesn't love you she's in love with him." Vince said pointing to Dean and Kallie as they were still hugging.

In that moment Shane new he lost not only the match but the woman he loved.

 **Later that night**

Kallie and Dean were laying in bed as Dean was talking to her belly.

"And that is when I beat his ass. With the help of Uncle Roman and Uncle Seth. Yes I did." He said his hands on her belly.

"Dean?" Kallie giggled.

"Yeah Darling?" He smiled.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too and I love you Maci Lynn and I can't wait to meet you." He said giving her belly a kiss.

* * *

 **Thank you for all your comments and reviews. Thank you for your continued support for all of my stories. You are all amazing and thank you for taking an interest in my writing.**

 **Remember I am not a professional writer I just do this for fun. I do my best when editing and reviewing my stories however I do tend to miss things more often than not. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Several Months Later.**

"Aubrey his diaper is full." Seth said holding Austin away from him.

"Well change him please I am in the shower."

"Ummm." He hesitated.

"Seth you can change him seriously." She said from the shower.

"But .. the last time he peed on me." Seth said.

"Seth you'll be fine." She laughed.

As Seth started changing Austin.

"Alright little man don't you pee on me again OK?" He said changing him.

As Austin kicked his chunky baby legs and giggled.

"There all done." He said.

"See I knew you could do it." Aubrey said from the door way.

"Well I am better at this than Ambrose." He joked kissing her.

Aubrey laughed. "Everything is a competition between you two. I miss Kallie on the road with us she kept me sane."

"Oh you love traveling with us."

"Every fan girls dream." She smiled kissing him.

 **With Dean and Kallie.**

"Hit It! Nah, na na na nah. Here comes the hot stepper, murderer , I'm the lyrical gangster, murderer. Pick up the crew in-a de area, murderer. Still love you like that, murderer. No no we don't die, yes we multiply , Anyone test will hear the fat lady sing. Act like you know, Rico. I know what Bo don't know Touch them up and go, uh-oh! Ch-ch-chang chang."

"Are you really singing the Hotstepper to our baby?" Kallie smiled watching Dean holding Maci in the door way.

"Yes , Yes I am. We king of went thru all the Willy Nelson and Neil Diamond so we moved on." He smiled winking at his wife.

"How long have you been up with her?" Kallie asked looking at the time.

"Since about 6 am."

"Dean why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

"Because I had it. We ate some breakfast twice and got our diaper changed and hung out in the living room for a bit and then napped for about 20 minutes while Daddy tired to do a work out but she just wanted to hang out." Dean smiled kissing her baby cheek as she cooed in his arms.

"Well I can't blame her. She loves her daddy just like I love him." Kallie said wrapping her arms around Dean.

As he smiled. "Ya know I never thought life could be this perfect but she's perfect and the cutest baby EVER."

"She is perfect isn't she." Kallie smiled. "You are great with her."

"I try to be the best dad I can be. I miss her so much when I am on the road." Dean admitted.

"I know hence why we facetime every day." Kallie teased him.

"I don't want to miss a minute I tell her not to do anything cute while I am gone but she does every time." Dean smiled.

"Well thank goodness we face time huh. Tell Daddy that when you are bigger we can travel with him."

"Oh I can't wait." He smiled. "She's already so loved backstage."

"Well she does have some competition with Baby Austin."

"Nah she's way cuter." He said proudly.

As Kallie giggled.

"Well you may be a little bias."

"Damn right I am her Dad." He said proudly.

"Well Dad she's sleeping so you can put her down now and get some rest." She said.

"But I don't want to." He pouted.

"Oh I know . Someone spoils her and then when he's gone this Mommy needs to hold her 24 / 7 because her daddy does." Kallie smiled.

"I just I am only home with her 2 1/2 days a week. That's not much." He said.

"Aww baby I know and we totally understand."

"Do you miss it?" Dean asked finally putting Maci in her crib and turning on the monitor as they headed down stairs.

"WWE and traveling?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Dean asked getting some juice from the fridge.

"Yeah I do. I mean I miss working and being in a different city every night. But I am happy at home I don't want a nanny raising our daughter. I am so happy to be home with her. Vince has asked if I would ever come back but right now I give creative ideas by email and I think Daniel is doing well as General Manager now so until I decide to come back he can do it. Are you ok with me not traveling?"

"I just want my wife happy and being honest having you home with our daughter puts my mind at ease if I can't be with her I am glad that you are." He smiled.

"I am happy." She smiled kissing him. "I get to be a wife to Dean Ambrose and a mother to Maci Lynn. I still work for WWE and give creative ideas but for now this is what I want to be home with our princess." She smiled kissing him.

"Good and No Shane." He grinned.

"Dean we agreed." Kallie said.

"Oh I know no mention of McMahon I know but he's not on SD much any more if at all and Daniel runs things it's nice around there now."

"Well he knows he's got no chance with me." She said.

"About time." Dean smiled kissing her.

As she giggled. "Well you are much better in bed any way."

"I KNEW IT." Dean said cocky kissing her again.

"I love you Dean Ambrose." She smiled.

"And I love you Kallie Ambrose." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately.

 _ **"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right."**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for your comments and reviews on this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Again Thank you so much for all your support and your kind words. You are all awesome and I hope you had a great New Years and 2017 is your year.**_

 _ **Remember I am not a professional writer I just do this for fun. I do my best when editing and reviewing my stories however I do tend to miss things more often than not. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


End file.
